Bloqués
by Nirvanoush
Summary: Des fois, Orelsan se dit que les hommes cherchent la magie partout alors qu'en fait elle est juste sous leur nez. Rien que le fait que des milliards d'âtomes se soient regroupés pour former des milliards de molécules qui se sont regroupées pour former des milliards de vies, c'est magique. 'Enfin, Gringe a pas l'air bien en ce moment. J'crois que ça l'inquiète. [Futur Yaoi]
1. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonjour tout le monde !  
C'est la première fiction que je me décide vraiment à lancer étant donné que d'ordinaire je préfère simplement les lire. Seulement s'il y a une sorte d'intrigue que j'aime beaucoup, c'est les relations ambigües qui partent d'une vraie amitié, sincère, vers quelque chose de plus profond encore et on en voit pas assez.  
J'adore Orelsan et Gringe. Leur musique, certes, mais également l'ensemble qu'ils forment avec leur caractère et leur manière d'être sensiblement différentes. De là et bien je vais me lancer dans une aventure dans laquelle vous me suivrez peut-être…  
Attention, la romance n'arrivera pas tout de suite, car avant tout, ce binôme c'est beaucoup d'amitié. Du moins c'est comme ça que j'aime voir les choses.  
De là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture puisque ce premier chapitre, ayant pour but de vous montrer un peu mon style d'écriture, est posté en coup de vent. Bonne soirée, journée, semaine, vie ! Bisou !  
_  
 **CHAPITRE 1 Le calme avant la tempête.**

D'où venaient ces petits cliquetis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le fait est que tout doucement, ils commençaient à le déranger, à devenir de plus en plus réels. Il se sentit paisiblement chuter en arrière, les sens de plus en plus attirés par le monde extérieur et le bruit de l'ordinateur de Gringe de plus en plus chiant.

Sa première pensée, si on peut qualifier un lambeau d'idées mal cousu de tel, fut que son bras gauche avait beaucoup trop froid et le reste de son corps beaucoup trop chaud. Et sa nuque… Dieu qu'il avait mal à la nuque. Il ne fallait cependant surtout pas qu'il bouge d'un poil, encore somnolent, il risquait de quitter bien vite le pays des rêves. La fenêtre devait être ouverte puisqu'un léger coup de vent caressa ses doigts. En plus, les bruits caractéristiques à la rue d'en bas semblaient très proches.

Un long frisson lui traversant brusquement le haut du dos et les bras acheva de le réveiller et de bousiller son plan. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir maintenant.

Lâchant un soupir, Aurélien fini par ouvrir les yeux sur la petite table de son salon où trônaient fièrement une bouteille de bière à moitié vide, une tasse encore fumante ainsi qu'un livre qu'il n'avait jamais vu et auquel il ne prêta pas vraiment attention : les pensées entièrement focalisées sur la vive nausée qui lui noua soudainement la gorge. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de se refermer d'elles-mêmes tandis que l'odeur âcre de cigarette et de chocolat qui flottait dans la pièce vinrent titiller les sinus du jeune normand. La sensation d'être poisseux comme jamais qu'il haïssait viscéralement, mais à laquelle il s'était habitué grâce -ou à cause- de ses lendemains de grosse murge, le saisit désagréablement. Et arf… le goût qu'il y avait dans sa bouche –relativement pâteuse- n'était pas des plus plaisants. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Il rentra vivement son bras ballant au bord du canapé sous le petit plaid vert qui le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules. D'ordinaire, il ne prenait jamais cette couverture-là : sa laine grattait beaucoup trop, il le vivait mal. Seulement, son estomac s'était vidé sur sa couette la veille... Et aussi bon pote que soit son binôme, il avait quand même refusé de lui prêter la sienne, malgré les 40° de température qui rongeaient le cadet. Enfin, ce dernier s'estimait déjà heureux que Guillaume soit allé chercher ses médicaments en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de bus pour le retour.  
Aurélien se redressa en prenant soin de ménager ses forces : chaque geste lui demandait un effort monstrueux et il grimaça vainement lorsque son dos heurta le dossier du canapé devenu plus dur encore avec le temps. À l'époque déjà, lorsqu'un soir lui et Gringe l'avaient trouvé abandonné au pied d'un des immeubles de la rue Hastings près du collège, ils avaient préféré aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Orel s'était soudainement et contre toute attente mit à insister pour le ramener carrément à l'appart' ensuite, réalisant la visite de sa mère sous-jacente _« un vrai canapé dans le salon, aussi pourri soit-il c'est toujours mieux que rien du tout »._ Gringe soutena que rien du tout c'était peut-être mieux durant un bon moment, étant donné la couleur non répertoriée du tissu et l'état de ce dernier. Puis passé la première phase d'incrédulité qui l'avait saisi lorsque son colocataire avait proposé d'aller acheter « une jolie petite housse », Guillaume s'était résigné à condition d'être prioritaire sur le fauteuil qui jusqu'ici leur servait plus ou moins de sofa et qui était certainement un milliard de fois plus confortable que leur nouvelle trouvaille. Ils avaient porté leur lamentable butin pendant plus de 30 minutes en ville et subi les marches cruelles de l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage. L'aîné avait sévèrement regretté d'avoir accepté, encore plus lorsqu'il vu le drap qu'Orel s'était empressé de prendre pour couvrir le tissu moche des coussins. Guillaume avait alors fait la réflexion qu'« Orelshan » avait tout simplement déguisé leur canapé en Nitendo ds et que sa mère préférerait surement voir des ressorts sortir à travers le vieux bout de toile usé à la couleur chelou du canapé plutôt que de découvrir comme ça les goûts relativement douteux de son fils. De toute manière, Ablaye avait fait peu après un grand trou dedans en s'endormant clope à la main. Et cette fois, c'était Gringe qui avait acheté de quoi couvrir l'horreur, se contentant d'une simple housse taupe qui s'intégrait moyennement bien à la pièce. Au fond, ils s'en foutaient un peu.  
Tandis que son regard se posait tranquillement sur le visage de son binôme, Aurélien prit le parti de s'asseoir.

« Dis Gringe… ?  
\- T'as dormi 4 heures, il est 18 heure. »  
Orelsan hocha la tête en sentant sa nuque rouler sur le dossier et sa joue rencontrer le tissu du canapé. Son corps était tellement lourd mais pourtant, il avait la sensation de flotter.  
« J'ai l'impression de vivre à nouveau ma redescente d'après l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Anthony.  
\- Anthony… C'est le gars qui avait payé ta soirée au Vertigo ?  
\- Ouais, il était tellement bourré qu'j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que j'étais son meilleur ami de l'époque du lycée. Sans la limite budgétaire la seule qui s'est imposé à moi, c'était la contenance de mon corps. Je l'ai fait déborder sur le parking. J'ai vomi mes boyaux.  
\- Ses potes n'ont rien remarqué ?  
\- Tu parles, ils étaient tellement faya, y en a un j'suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait vu, les deux autres ont cru me reconnaître aussi et le dernier était carrément plus enjoué de me voir que le marier. »  
L'originaire du Val-d'Oise esquissa un léger sourire, mais ses sourcils restaient toujours aussi sévèrent. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur depuis le réveil d'Aurélien et devait à tout prix terminer de remplir son CV. Depuis des semaines, il cherchait la motivation de le faire et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer. De toute manière, il n'avait pas tant le choix puisque cette dernière s'appelait loyer.  
Orel lança un petit regard par la fenêtre, le soleil luttant pour ne pas disparaître dégageait une lumière plus ou moins semblable à la couleur des feuilles en cette saison, flottantes au gré de la légère brise qui ne manquait pas de rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Il faisait plutôt beau, surtout pour un soir d'octobre à Caen.

« Dis Gringe… »  
La tête du petit brun bascula pour qu'il puisse poser le regard sur son colocataire. Ce dernier était visiblement très concentré. Ses lèvres pleines étaient pincées, son genou tremblait nerveusement sous l'ordinateur, ses sourcils froncés, son front plissé, ses gestes agacés… Il n'avait visiblement même pas entendu son prénom. Orel retenta.  
« Gringe ? Est-ce qu'on a du thé ?  
\- Du thé ? Bah non.  
\- J'ai envie d'un thé. Avant-hier Claude m'en a proposé un en plus… Maintenant, je regrette de m'être foutu de sa gueule sous prétexte que c'est un truc de vieux. J'irais m'excuser.  
\- En tout cas t'as bien fait de pas le prendre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que les sachets de thé font partie des objets à utilisation unique dont Claude peut se servir une petite quinzaine de fois avant de les jeter. »  
L'éclat de rire que provoqua la blague de Guillaume chez Aurélien lui déclencha une sale toux et le normand se maudit d'être si fragile qu'une simple nuit avec la fenêtre ouverte puisse engendrer son agonie.  
Gringe daigna enfin poser les yeux sur son acolyte qui, une fois calmé, cracha dans le cendrier en grommelant que sa gorge avait un goût de cancer. Petit à petit Orel reprenait des couleurs. Hier son état était lamentable en comparaison avec aujourd'hui. Il n'arrêtait pas de comater, de s'endormir sans s'endormir vraiment, de se réveiller sans se réveiller vraiment. Un état de semi-conscience qui avait forcé le grand brun à cohabiter avec un gros boulet durant une journée entière. Peut-être même bien qu'Orelsan divaguait autant qu'il avait dû le faire durant ce fameux enterrement de vie de garçon. Guillaume ne s'inquiétait pas, son colocataire finirait bien par s'en remettre. De toute manière, il tombait souvent malade, bien que la plupart du temps ce fut pour son patron uniquement. Certes, il était toujours aussi pâle qu'un mort, mais ses yeux étaient moins globuleux, un peu plus vifs. Plus vivants… En fait, son aîné n'aurait pas su comment expliquer sa pensée, cependant il se dit qu'Aurélien avait tout simplement retrouvé son regard.  
« Le chocolat sur la table est pour toi au fait. C'est mieux que rien. »  
En effet, c'était mieux que rien, et il suffit de quelques minutes pour que tout le contenu de la tasse disparaisse. Le liquide regonfla un peu le cadet qui se redressa plus « convenablement » sur son siège. Le mélange sucré balaya précisément la sensation pâteuse dans la bouche.

« Skread a appelé.  
\- Ill a dit quoi ?  
\- Qu'on devait aller le voir hier soir et qu'il en avait marre qu'on lui pose des lapins.  
\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Bah… Que t'étais malade.  
\- T'es con. T'aurais dû trouver autre chose.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah parce qu'il va jamais nous croire, je suis beaucoup trop souvent malade !  
\- Mais… C'est la vérité Orel.  
\- Ah… Ouais. »  
Le-dit Orel baissa la tête en réfléchissant. Guillaume avait arrêté de taper sur le clavier depuis qu'il avait entamé la conversation, et son regard posé sur Aurélien était un brin amusé, un brin inquiet.  
« Dans tous les cas tu me diras, si même moi je suis resté perplexe alors que c'est mes poumons qui tentent de s'échapper par ma trachée depuis hier, il nous croira pas. Que ce soit la vérité ou pas. »  
Les deux compères échangèrent un regard en souriant. Puis Gringe posa son ordinateur sur la table, s'étira bruyamment et prit la décision de fumer une clope avant de se lever. Saisissant le paquet de Malboro et le briquet planqués dans sa poche, il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à l'allumer. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard du cadet se poser sur lui et annonça vivement.  
« J'ai presque plus de clope, et puis t'es malade. Mauvaise idée. »  
Orel, qui s'était redressé, se renfrogna rapidement sur le coin du canapé.  
« Et puis prépare toi, il va falloir que t'aille à la fourrière pour récupérer ta caisse, ça aussi, on devait le faire hier. Mathieu a appelé.  
\- Et tu lui as aussi dit que j'étais malade ?  
\- Nan, lui je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas la tune. Sinon il nous aurait pas crus et j'avais pas envie de le voir débarquer.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, il fait peur. Et c'est combien ?  
\- 60, j'crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre.  
\- Putain, tout ça à cause des japonais. Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils laissent trainer des poteaux partout comme ça, déjà ?  
\- C'était le garage à vélo du restaurant mon pote.  
\- Putain, samedi soir j'ai cru que c'était pour une espèce de célébration asiatique. Ça veut dire que j'ai même pas gâché de fête, ils auraient dû être plus laxistes. »

Lorsque le duo quitta l'immeuble, une heure plus tard, se fut pour se séparer au bout de 10 minutes. Gringe rappela à Aurélien de prendre ses cachets avant de le quitter pour partir chez sa copine, ter' à la bouche.  
En route, le cadet croisa Sylvain qui marcha à ses côtés durant une quinzaine de minutes. Le petit brun aimait bien Sylvain. Il était con certes, mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous un peu au final ? Et puis il n'en était pas moins drôle. De toute manière c'était ça le plus important. Rire. « Le rire est une bouée de sauvetage », la sienne tout du moins, c'était sûr. Sylvain était un poil plus grand que le normand, aimait exhiber une légère barbe blonde et racontait toujours ses histoires en faisant des gestes impensables.  
« Hey, de loin on dirait pas que Marion a maigri ?  
\- Nan mon pote, ça c'est juste parce que de près tu vois plus rien. »

« J'suis retombé sur mon carnet de liaison, celui de la 4ème, et j'ai compris pourquoi mes parents me prennent pour un autiste.  
\- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que le premier mot que y a dedans vient de ma prof de sport, elle s'appelait Mme Vilmen c'te pute. Y a écrit « Sylvain joue à se mettre des claques avec son copain Kevin. Ils sont tout de même venir me voir en voyant que le sang qui s'écoulait de la tempe de ce dernier n'avait toujours pas coagulé au bout de 10 minutes ». La vérité c'est qu'il m'avait ravagé le front ce bâtard, et ils ont cru que je le martyrisais. »  
Et puis, au croisement entre la rue de Saint-Martin et celle de l'académie, quelques secondes à peine après s'être séparé du blond il avait aperçu Claude. 

Maintenant qu'il était 20 heures passées, que son détour par la banque avait été couronné de succès et que Claude avait fini par arrêter de se plaindre pour l'amende qu'il s'était mangé le matin même, Aurélien observait silencieusement Mathieu recompter l'argent. Il se senti légèrement agacé. _Ça va, le compte y est, j'vais pas m'amuser à te faire cinquante fois le même coup_ _!_ Un jour, le petit normand avait osé essayer de garder quelques euros sur l'argent prévu en remarquant la vigilance plutôt bancale du gardien mais celui-ci s'en était rendu compte. Depuis, il surveillait attentivement le jeune homme qui avait présentement très hâte de sortir d'ici, l'odeur amère de l'essence lui filant la migraine. Merde, y avait 2 billets de 10 et de billet de 20 quoi !  
« C'est la combientième fois ce mois-ci que je récupère ta clio de mes deux ? »  
Question piège.  
« J'prendrai pas le risque de répondre puisque j'en ai certainement oublié quelques-unes.  
\- Faut que vous redescendiez toi et ton pote, vous allez nulle part comme ça. »  
Encore un qui se prenait pour son père. Aurélien souffrait d'une fatigue et d'un mal de tête qui semblaient bel et bien irréversibles. Comment se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois ce mec fasse les mêmes histoires. N'en avait-il pas marre de se répéter ? Bien sûr il haïssait son taf, mais les journées passeraient bien plus vite s'il était un petit plus aimable. Tout le temps le visage fermé, tout le temps cet air boudeur. Il avait surement un gosse ou deux, et de mêmes pour les dames, _il pourrait au moins faire semblant de kiffer sa vie, j'sais pas. Parce qu'en attendant il fait un peu partit des trucs qui gâchent la mienne. Tu me diras, j'dois le faire chier aussi. On aurait pu bien se marrer tout à l'heure par exemple, quand il m'a dit combien je lui devais et que je lui ai répondu que c'était plus cher de récupérer sa bagnole dans GTA. Mais il a même pas sourit, carrément il a dit « Bah fais gaffe la prochaine fois si tu veux pas payer aussi cher que dans ton jeu de merde. » Il aurait pu me cracher dessus que j'aurais été qu'à moitié étonné. Putain… j'ai trouvé le moyen de me faire victimiser par le gars de la fourrière…  
_ Il ne faisait certainement pas la même température au niveau du visage d'Orelsan et à celui du visage gardien étant donné la différence de taille massive entre les deux. Le quarantenaire était brun, portait deux-trois tatouages bien placés sur les bras et les épaules. Et d'ailleurs quelles épaules ! Elles étaient gigantesques. En fait Mathieu, c'était un vrai bucheron, tout en muscle. Et Aurélien ne l'aimait pas. Et il était à bout. Et il voulait juste manger et rentrer se coucher.

La sensation du volant sous ses doigts parut particulièrement étrangère au jeune normand cette fois-ci, près d'une semaine s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne remette les mains dessus. Claude était venu tout naturellement s'asseoir sur la place passager. Finalement, la nuit s'était levé en même temps que le vent et les nuages. Un épais voile grisâtre recouvrait les étoiles et menaçait tous les environs. Les deux amis avaient malgré tout décidé de passer au macdo ou au japonais en rentrant, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire de mieux… La vie suivait son cours, tranquille.  
« Dis Claude, c'est quoi les petits trucs de la vie que tu regrettes le plus présentement là ?  
\- J'suis pas sûr de comprendre ta question mais si c'est le cas : De ne pas avoir mordu c'contrôleur de merde. »  
Orelsan avait les yeux fixé sur la route. Etant donné la pluie qui avait fini par s'abattre sur son pare-brise, il s'était décidé a dégainer les essuie-glaces bien qu'il déteste ça. Et lui, que pourrait-il bien faire s'il était riche ? La rue Alfred Nobel était encore plus moche sous l'averse et le normand préféra détourner les yeux un instant pour voir ce que fabriquait Claude à sa droite. Ce dernier guettait tranquillement par la fenêtre, la tempe confortablement appuyée à la vitre.  
« Moi j'prendrais pas de ticket dans le train, et quand j'me ferais contrôler par les contrôleurs, au lieu de leur donner directement 50 je mettrais 60 et je leur dirais de garder la monnaie. J'pense que j'aurais l'impression de niquer l'Etat. Et aussi, je me demande si finalement au long terme ce serait pas plus rentable de payer une amende une fois de temps en temps quand tu croises un contrôleur plutôt que de payer un forfait chaque mois pour finalement, même pas être sûr de croiser quelqu'un qui vérifie.  
\- Hey mec téma, c'est pas Gringe là-bas, sous la flotte ? »  
Le petit brun ravala une négation et jeta un coup d'œil avant de nier. En effet, d'ici il reconnaissait bien Gringe avec une blonde. Il avait enlevé sa veste pour les protéger de la pluie, et mademoiselle avait l'air de beaucoup s'en amuser. Aurélien ne se souvint pas l'avoir déjà croisé. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il savait qui elle n'était pas. Cynthia. Qu'est-ce que Guillaume foutait avec cette fille ? Pas que ce soit foncièrement étonnant après tout : le colocataire du jeune normand avait déjà connu quelques problèmes de fidélités auparavant... Mais d'ordinaire il ne le cachait pas. Du moins, pas au propriétaire de la petite clio qui continuait sa route vers le Mcdrive.

22h27, Orelsan était allongé sur le canapé. Son envie de vomir avait fini par foutre le camp et il observait silencieusement la fumée sortir de sa bouche pour s'envoler et se heurter au plafond. Assez régulièrement lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette position, le sommeil finissait par l'emporter. Mais avant, comme maintenant, il réfléchissait à tout et rien, laissant ses idées faire leur petit bout de chemin le long de ses pensées en paix lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le normand lâcha un juron, maudissant celui qui avait osé troubler sa tranquillité, et sortit vivement l'appareil pour en déverrouiller l'écran.

From : Gringe  
To : Orel  
Gros, t'as pu récupérer ta caisse ?

La langue du garçon claqua contre son palais quand il vu ce pourquoi on avait rompu son rituel. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et verrouilla son téléphone avant de le poser sur la table et de rallumer le bédo qui pendait de sa bouche. Il avait réellement envie de dormir, pour être moins fatigué, moins malade, et le fait est qu'il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. À cause de sa migraine, de sa température, de ses courbatures ou de son cerveau en ébullition peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il avait décidé de régler le problème de manière relativement efficace puisque n'étant pas gros consommateur de marijuana, Il comptait sur cette dernière pour l'endormir rapidement. Bien que préférant l'alcool, le brun avait pressenti la gerbe que ça lui causerait rapidement. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise lorsqu'un bruit atroce ravagea ses tympans en brisant le silence réconfortant du salon. Il décrocha vivement son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer sur la table, sourcils froncés.  
« Gringe, tu casses les couilles.  
\- Gros, Tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît ? »  
Le visage d'Aurélien se détendit instantanément pour arborer un air inquiet lorsqu'il entendit le ton de voix de son ami. Il ne saurait dire comment, mais il le pressentait : quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Ça va pas ?  
\- Si si, je suis à côté du carrefour market, celui qui est pas trop trop loin du château.  
\- Ça marche, j'arrive. »

 _ **Petit mot de fin.**_ _  
_ _Et bien voilà plus ou moins de quoi je suis capable. Pour le moment bien sûr, peu d'élément pour vous tenir en haleine, m'enfin. C'est un début.  
Salam_ !


	2. Le mensonge

_Oyez oyez ! Bonjour, bienvenue, merci à tous ceux qui verront ce message d'être ici. Du coup désolé du temps que j'aurais mis à sortir mon seconde chapitre ! Au début, j'allais tous les jours jeter un petit coup d'œil sur le site, puis je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu avant de revenir étant donné que j'avais pas vraiment de retour. Tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir, vraiment. Et j'pense que maintenant c'est important que je vous explique ma démarche un peu plus en détails.  
Alors voilà, puisqu'étant dans le monde de Gringe et d'Orelsan, j'ai décidé d'intégrer plusieurs petites choses pour mon histoire. Par exemple les dialogues où on a un peu de mal à savoir qui parle, que j'espère reflètent un minimum le style de discussion qu'on retrouve dans deux connards dans un abri bus ou encore Bloqués. Le fait est que tout ce qu'ils disent aurait pu sortir de la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre, et que je vous laisse choisir ce qui leur correspond le mieux. Je m'inspire généralement des conversations que j'entretiens avec mes frères et qui tournent un peu –pour pas dire complètement- autour du pot. Il a déjà plus de dialogues dans ce chapitre et il y en aura encore plus par la suite. Ce sont en fait plus des bribes de conversation Je fonctionne comme : Lorsque j'avance dans l'histoire mon écrit sera bien plus détaillé, mais avant tout je raconte le quotidien de deux galériens, et comme là-dedans y a pas grand-chose de réellement intéressant je m'appuie sur le plus divertissant : les conversations qu'ont ensemble les deux amis. C'est une vie mis sombre/mis claire que j'essaye de décrire, comme l'est la vraie.  
Enfin après tout on s'en branle un peu.  
Une fois de plus c'est pas encore un chapitre où il y a beaucoup d'action parce que je voudrais prendre mon temps et ne pas foncer tête baissée. Pas aller trop vite quoi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2** : Le mensonge.

Il y a une chose qui avait toujours rendu la relation qu'Aurélien entretenait avec Gringe différente : ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant.

Lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes après l'appel de son binôme le cadet avait débarqué au Carrefour market, tout s'était déroulé dans un étrange silence. Étrange parce qu'inhabituel. Guillaume avait pris place sur le siège passager, la portière avait claqué, les roues avaient roulé, mais aucun mot n'avait fusé. Une fois à l'abri de la nuit, au chaud dans l'appartement, l'aîné s'était directement enfermé dans sa chambre en laissant le petit brun perplexe au milieu du salon.

L'ombre des savonniers plantés devant la résidence contrastait délicieusement avec la lumière que projetait un des lampadaires de la rue sur le seul mur bleu de la pièce, derrière le lit. Une longue trainée de fumée blanche s'échappant d'un mégot mal éteint dans le cendrier ondulait tranquillement vers le ciel, rendue fantomatique par la lueur de l'extérieur. La table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait le verre rempli de cendres semblait débordée, se noyer dans le bazar dont elle supportait le poids : le grinder gravé des initiales de Guillaume que Claude lui avait offert pour son anniversaire en février, le fameux livre posé un peu plus tôt dans le salon Lepremier qui pleureaperdu, l'enceinte au branchement intégré pour l'IPhone 4 de l'aîné, un paquet d'haribos, une bouteille de coca, une lampe de bureau noire et une boîte de mouchoirs. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant les volets de la fenêtre claquaient contre le mur auquel ils étaient accrochés, malmenés par le vent d'automne, bien fort lors de soirées comme celle-ci.  
Aurélien avait calculé une trentaine de minutes pour que son acolyte se change, s'installe et se calme. Ce dernier était sacrément borné : le cadet savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister quand Gringe refusait de parler. Le normand avait donc affronté la morsure du froid qui régnait dehors et avait traversé la moitié de la ville –à pieds, bien évidemment pour aller chercher une bouteille Jack Daniels. Une fois revenu et sur le pas de la porte, il avait cependant hésité à entrer dans la piaule de son colocataire. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires….  
La curiosité l'avait emporté et les deux compères se trouvaient maintenant assis côte à côte sur le lit de l'aîné qui devait en être à sa 3ème cigarette déjà depuis que son pote était entré dans la pièce, quelque dix minutes plus tôt. Il avait demandé « J'peux venir ? » l'air de rien, et s'était imposé sans attendre de réponse.  
Après tout, c'était chez lui. Cet appartement, il l'avait presque payé en totalité et Guillaume ne déboursait un loyer que depuis peu. À la base, cette chambre c'était la sienne, ce lit c'était le sien et cette table de chevet lui appartenait aussi. Quand son acolyte s'était installé quelques mois plus tôt ce n'était censé être que pour quelques jours, et le cadet en bon hôte lui avait alors cédé sa piaule. Il n'avait pas prévu un quelque emménagement à longue durée qui avait finalement fini par s'instaurer.  
Aurélien leur avait servi un Whisky-coca avec la bouteille qu'il était parti chercher un peu plus tôt. Ils s'étaient tous les deux allumés une clope, puis Gringe une autre. Et encore une autre. Bien sûr le plus jeune ne faisait aucune réflexion à ce propos. Il tiltait simplement sur ce genre de détails, parfois.

« L'arabe à côté de chez Sylvain m'a dit de te dire que tu lui devais 2€.  
\- Franchement là j'en ai rien à battre.  
\- Je te tenais juste informé. »

« Putain gros je me suis mis dans la merde.  
\- Genre sur une échelle de 1 à 10 t'es dans la merde à combien ?  
\- J'sais pas… Comme ça je dirais 8, mais faut que tu me donnes un exemple pour que je puisse faire la comparaison.  
\- 8 c'est genre mettre une meuf en cloque.  
\- Bah 9 alors.  
\- C'est des jumeaux ? »

« Aurélien ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si 8 sur ton échelle c'est mettre une meuf en cloque, 10 c'est quoi ?  
\- Tu te souviens l'époque où on regardait nos tamagotchis mourir mais qu'on pouvait rien faire parce qu'on était en cours ?  
\- Nan. Et puis toi non plus normalement étant donné que tu devais avoir plus de 15 ans à l'époque où s'est sortit.  
\- Tu juges trop Gringe. »

« J'crois que ça commence à monter un peu.  
\- Pff, ça fait longtemps que c'est monté, fais pas genre.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, parce que je te connais.  
\- Wouah.  
\- Et puis ça fait au moins 5 minutes que tu chuchotes sans raison. »

Il y a une chose qui avait toujours rendu la relation qu'Aurélien entretenait avec Gringe différente : ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant.

Alors bien évidemment la question du pourquoi s'était imposée au cadet lorsque son colocataire avait commencé à lui raconter une disquette digne de Jean-Claude Romand.  
 _« Quand j'suis arrivé je sais pas, elle était chelou, elle me paraissait bizarre, fuyante… Comme elle voulait rien me dire j'ai cherché un peu pendant qu'elle était à la douche et j'me suis rendu compte qu'elle parlait avec un gars sur facebook. Tu connais Pierre Roncelin ? Ouais bah c'était lui. Donc j'ai fait l'mec un peu, j'ai bombé tout ça, j'l'ai appelé j'lui suis rentré dedans. Mais du coup il veut me faire la peau. Et bien sûr Cynthia a mal pris le fait que je « fouille dans ses affaires » et que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas. De toute manière ça commence à faire un bout de temps que ça allait mal entre nous… Bref, maintenant j'suis de nouveau sur le marché mon pote. »_  
Le silence, un hochement de tête et un air attentif lui avaient répondu. Seulement le petit brun n'écoutait que d'une oreille : il savait que c'était faux puisqu'il l'avait vu la veille en compagnie d'une jeune demoiselle. Que son pote raconte des conneries comme ça à sa meuf, à sa mère, à son patron Orelsan comprenait, mais pourquoi à lui ? Enfin après tout, ça le regardait certainement pas... C'était pas ses affaires… Mais il lui avait rien demandé merde ! Alors pourquoi c'con s'inventait une vie ? _Tu pouvais pas juste fermer ta gueule au pire_. S'il y avait une seule chose qu'Aurélien ne supportait pas, c'était bien le mensonge. Et pourtant, il était passé maître en la matière. Le truc le plus bête là-dedans c'est que la curiosité du cadet en était décuplée. Evidemment il avait envie de savoir du coup. Mais il ne demanda rien. Il changea de sujet et la conversation continua comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, légère, arrosée de Whisky.

« Parquet.*  
\- Paquet.  
\- Quatre.  
\- Taupe.  
\- J'l'ai déjà dit.  
\- J'en ai marre de ce jeu. En plus j'commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
\- Moi j'commence à avoir soif. »

« Le mec qui a écrit la pub de la laitière il a pas compris le principe. Genre le mec il va accuser la laitière de pratiquer la magie blanche. Le gars il a pas compris que dans « magie noire » le problème c'est pas magie, mais c'est noire.  
\- Putain j'comprends rien à ce que tu dis Orel, c'est incroyable. »

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai soif tu creuserais un puit juste là, maintenant.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal à la tête tu fermerais ta gueule juste là, maintenant. »

« Bonne nuit Gringe.  
\- Bonne nuit Orel. »

* * *

« Allo ?  
\- Ouais, je reviens de chez Skread.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Bah il est pas content hein, comme d'hab.  
\- Je m'inquiéterais si c'était pas le cas.  
\- Tu termines à quelle heure ?  
\- J'sais pas, j'pense que je serais à l'appart dans deux-trois heures, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir, c'est l'anniv' de Mohamed ce soir.  
\- Tu vas y aller ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas… Ouais j'pense. Pas toi ?  
\- Je crois pas, j'suis pas encore au top de ma forme. Faut que je reprenne des forces.  
\- Bah vasy j'rentre pas entre temps moi perso donc à tout' si on se voit ce soir ou à demain au pire des cas.  
\- Vasy. »

Le petit brun raccrocha en grimaçant et reposa son verre sur le bar. _Dieu que le rhum c'est dégueulasse._ Bien évidemment lorsque son tour venait de garder le restaurant, il ne restait plus une goutte de Whisky ! A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait terminé la dernière fois… De toute manière, à force d'être dilué, le breuvage avait fini par devenir franchement dégueulasse.  
Les serviettes, Aurélien les avait toute plié presque soigneusement, une par une. Les tables, il les avait toute nettoyé, et avec du produit s'il vous plait. Le sol il l'avait frotté, les bouteilles reclassées, les nappes mise à laver.  
Bientôt il allait devoir terminer de faire la vaisselle et ses mains déjà bien abîmées n'étaient pas encore prêtes à morfler une fois de plus. Le normand lâcha un profond soupir en remplissant de nouveau sa chope. Pour le moment il n'avait rien à faire de mieux qu'enfiler les shot. 'Puis au moins les activités qui se dérouleraient ensuite passeraient bien plus vite. Après tout c'est pas comme si qui que ce soit en avait quelque chose à foutre de l'état dans lequel il quittait ce petit bouiboui perdu. Après tout c'est pas comme si lui-même en avait quelque chose à foutre.  
Alors comme d'hab' il sortirait trois heures plus tard en esquivant de peu la porte d'entrée. Il s'allumerait une clope en forçant une quinzaine de fois avant de réussir à faire marcher son briquet. Il traverserait le passage piéton sans faire attention. Il jetterait un petit coup d'œil aux boutiques de la rue à côté en regrettant le vidéo club. Il passerait sur le petit pont du parc en se demandant si la chute pourrait être mortelle de là, toujours par simple curiosité bien sûr. Il monterait les marches de son immeuble quatre à quatre en manquant de se casser la gueule à au moins deux reprises et il finirait par s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Drôlement seul. Parfois y avait Gringe. Mais généralement ça revenait au même.  
Aujourd'hui plus que seul il était surtout fatigué. Littéralement épuisé. Alors en rentrant il décida de se caler dans le lit de son colocataire et roula consciencieusement un long pilon. C'est quand il eut l'impression de tourner sur lui-même qu'il comprit qu'il ne l'assumerait pas. Alors il alla chercher du chocolat, parce _que Serge vante toujours les bienfaits du chocolat sur lui quand il est faya, alors peut-être que sur moi ça pourrait marcher. En plus, le Professeur Lupin a l'air d'être de son avis._ Et le fuma malgré tout. Prévoyant par contre il avait posé à sa droite un saladier -en le trouvant il s'était demandé depuis quand ils l'avaient- au cas où son estomac ne supporterai pas le mélange bactéries/antibiotiques/rhum/ter. Mais il avait confiance. Et il ne mourra pas cette nuit-là.  
Par contre lorsqu'aux environs de 5 heures du matin un cri strident brisa la douce étreinte du silence qui le berçait tranquillement, il crut clairement qu'il allait tuer Guillaume.

* * *

Au quotidien, Aurélien se laissait plutôt facilement déconcentrer. D'une manière générale, tellement de choses bourdonnaient dans sa tête que c'est à peine s'il entendait les bruits des gens tout autour de lui. Par contre, le ciel il le voyait très bien, les oiseaux aussi. Et il les écoutait parfois. En fait, il trouvait la vie tout autour de lui fascinante. D'un côté il la détestait, de l'autre il la trouvait fantastique. Le principe même de la vie, à la base à regarder toutes ces couleurs, tous ces sons, toutes ces odeurs… C'était juste absolument incroyable ! Quelle était la putain de chance pour que ça arrive, que toutes les conditions nécessaires se soient réunies pour créer l'univers, le Soleil, la Lune, la Terre, la Vie ? Le problème c'est pas ça. En fait c'est plutôt ce qu'on en a fait après qui est moche.  
« Putain Orel merde, tu joues ou bien ?! »  
L'intéressé leva la tête sur la télé.  
« Ouais désolé, j'pensais à un truc. »  
Manette en main il choisi sa classe sans un mot de plus et observa le compte à rebours défiler sur l'écran quand tout à coup son regard tilta sur un détail.  
« Pff… Fmg9 akimbo, miskine.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'sais pas, moi je trouve que ça fait fragile un peu.  
\- Tu sais ce qui fait vraiment fragile ? Dire miskine alors que t'es normand. »

« Tu sais comment je sais que t'es fragile ? Tu bois pas la zone rouge.  
\- C'est parce que généralement je partage mes bouteilles avec toi. »

« Tu sais comment je sais que t'es fragile ? Ton personnage favori dans Dragon Ball Z c'est Sangoku.  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas un truc de fragile.  
\- Quand t'es un bonhomme tu préfères Végéta. »

« Tu fumes pas tes clopes jusqu'au filtre.  
\- En mai t'achètes du muguet.  
\- Tous les ans tu veux aller faire la chasse aux bonbons pour Halloween.  
\- Tu mets du déo en stick !  
\- T'aime bien l'encens.  
\- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ? La dernière fois t'as acheté des huiles essentielles !  
\- Ouais mais moi c'était juste une erreur de parcours, toi tu prends toujours des quadros parce que ça te rappelle « la belle époque ».  
\- Tu dis « boutade ».  
\- Quand y a des vieux qui passent dans la rue tu caches ta clope !  
\- Tu refuses de mettre de la musique quand y a des gens aux alentours.  
\- Ca c'est pas être fragile Orel, c'est être respectueux.  
\- Répartie de fragile. »

« Quand t'as mal à la gorge tu te fais des tisanes au miel.  
\- T'aime bien les puzzles.  
\- T'as eu peur en regardant World War Z.  
\- Pff, les zombis au moins c'est un truc sensé faire peur, toi t'as peur des marionnettes dans 1 rue Sésame !  
\- Déjà j'avais juste peur de Macaron. Et c'est passé maintenant.  
\- Mentir c'est fragile.  
\- J'mens pas.  
\- Nan, jamais…  
\- Tu me connais voyons.  
\- Ouais Gringe, j'te connais. »

« Tu vois, mes armes elles font peut-être fragiles, mais au moins grâce à elles on a gagné.  
\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que c'est des armes de fragiles. Parce que si on a gagné c'est pas grâce à toi, juste à elles.  
\- T'es juste jaloux.  
\- Toi tu cries comme un fragile en plus.  
\- hier c'était exceptionnel, j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai retrouvé dans mon lit.  
\- Ça change strictement rien au son que t'as lâché.  
\- Je regrette plus du tout de t'avoir réveillé.  
\- T'as jamais vraiment regretté t'façons. »

* * *

« Et si on allait voir Claude ? »  
Putain, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui. Il faisait froid, le bus n'était jamais passé et en plus ce gros con n'était pas chez lui. M'enfin bon, ça à la limite ils auraient pu prévoir et l'appeler au préalable. Ça leur aurait évité de marcher pendant 25 minutes pour rien, fallait l'avouer c'était pas de sa faute. Avec les deux acolytes rien ne fonctionnait jamais comme prévu, et c'était une tare commune qu'ils avaient déjà bien avant leur rencontre. Mais à croire que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble leur pouvoir était décuplé puisque qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux assis sur les sièges arrière de la voiture de leur producteur. Bien sûr il avait fallu que ce dernier passe pile au même moment qu'eux devant le tabac à côté de la gare. Et bien sûr il avait fallu qu'Orelsan lui fasse un signe de main en remarquant qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Des fois, il ne comprenait vraiment pas le cadet, ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Du coup leur excursion à l'extérieur avait été beaucoup plus courte qu'elle ne devait l'être à la base puisque Skread et Ablaye les avaient ramené directement chez eux en promettant de s'énerver si les deux compères ne leur donnaient pas ne serait-ce qu'une maquette avant la fin de la semaine. Une semaine ça faisait 7 jours… Ils avaient le temps, largement. Ils s'en occuperaient demain.

« Du coup comme on l'a pas vu ça te dit pas qu'on appelle Claude ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bah pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je lui en veux.  
\- C'est pas sa faute.  
\- J'men fous. »  
Gringe détestait se faire passer un savon par Skread. Parce que c'était son pote en plus d'être son producteur et que du coup ça faisait bizarre, fragile un peu. Et il prenait Claude pour responsable de tout ça.  
« Bah… On peut appeler Sylvain sinon, non ?  
\- J'te suffis plus c'est ça ? Tu veux à tout prix que quelqu'un débarque ?  
\- J'osais pas te le dire, mais maintenant que t'en parle… »  
Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un sourire avant d'entendre toquer à la porte.

C'était Claude, et il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

 _* Ils jouent à trouver des anagrammes (au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris)._

 _ **Voilà !** Je vous répondrais un peu plus tard. Là j'ai juste posté en balle, j'ai même pas fini de corriger. ^^ Enfin, du coup je vous dis à plus tard et **Beaucoup de bonheur à vous !**_


	3. Sa voix

**Yo !**  
 _Voilà une suite dont je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite. Je suis en pleine révisions du coup même si j'ai mis plus de deux semaines (je crois) à la sortir, j'ai pas pu y consacrer tout le temps que j'aurais voulu. Enfin, de toute manière pour le moment on va devoir s'en contenter je suppose !_  
 _Donc voilà, j'ai essayé -essayé seulement- de faire un petit effet étant donné que les deux protagonistes étaient sensés être bien bleus. Je veux dire: j'ai tenté de reproduire plus ou moins ce qui peut se passer dans leur tête en retranscrivant cette sensation de surplus qu'on peut ressentir quand on est ivre. Comme si on voyait tout sans rien voir vraiment au final. Je sais pas si quelqu'un aura réussi à me comprendre sur ce coup puisque même moi je suis plus sûre de suivre le cours de ce que je raconte._  
 _J'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même._  
 _Salam !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3** : Sa voix.

Ce soir-là, Gringe avait décidé d'aller en boîte et bien évidemment Aurélien l'avait suivi. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Assit au bar, il s'emmerdait à un point tel qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer. Mais non, après l'annonce de Claude le jeune homme ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul : le connaissant il risquait de faire une connerie.  
La musique cognait trop fort dans ses oreilles, les individus qui l'entouraient étaient trop proches, les odeurs trop vives. Un surplus d'informations à gérer pour son cerveau déjà beaucoup trop rempli, légèrement voilé par l'alcool. Il ne connaissait personne et même s'il aurait pu tenter de remédier à ce problème, l'envie n'y était pas.  
Sans dire qu'il était associable, ça s'avérait relativement compliqué pour Orelsan de réussir à apprécier réellement quelqu'un. Oh ça ressemblait pas vraiment à de la misanthropie… Simplement il avait tendance à trouver les gens faux. Très faux. Et ce genre d'endroit lui apparaissait un peu comme le lieu de culte des individus contrefaits. Pourquoi Guillaume avait-il voulu venir ici ? Il connaissait aussi bien que le benjamin la répulsion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre à la simple idée de danser ! Pff…. Question bête, le cadet savait très précisément la raison : son pote cherchait juste une gonzesse avec qui partager son lit le temps d'une nuit. Il avait de nombreux vices le bougre. Ca faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il bédavait, quand il avait besoin de faire le vide il partait toujours à la conquête d'une meuf à baiser, régulièrement il allait jouer au poker, la boisson semblait le suivre… Quoi que, à y bien réfléchir il ne buvait pas si souvent… En soirée seulement, avec les potes, jamais seul ou en duo. Sauf avec son colocataire -comme ils l'avaient fait tout à l'heure, juste avant de venir : ça les avait d'ailleurs certainement aider à marcher jusqu'ici-. Peut-être parce que la galère qu'ils partageaient ensemble les lassaient parfois. Enfin…  
Bien malheureusement, l'aîné s'était toujours mieux débrouillé qu'Aurélien avec les filles, et aujourd'hui ce dernier en pâtissait encore. Presque instantanément après leur arrivée, son binôme était partit fricoter avec une petite brunette ma foi bien mignonne dans le fond de la salle. Le jeune normand était donc allé s'asseoir sur un des tabourets en bois foncé qui longeait le comptoir. D'abord il avait passé commande d'une simple tequila, puis de trois en voyant son acolyte rire avec ce qui semblait être sa cible de la soirée. Visiblement ça allait être encore plus long que prévu… Devant le prix, la langue du brun avait claqué contre son palais, _putain, j'aurais dû les savourer_.  
Patient, il avait attendu 15 minutes avant de sortir fumer une clope et appeler Sylvain pour lui demander de le rejoindre au passage, histoire de moins se faire chier. Et lorsque dehors le froid acerbe planta ses griffes dans la peau du garçon, il failli un instant se comparer à Jake Gyllenhaal dans Le jour d'Après, puis se résigna finalement en ressentant une vague d'admiration pour le personnage. Il détestait avoir froid. Tu me diras, il détestait avoir chaud aussi. Par contre se plaindre, il adorait ça.

* * *

En fait, toute cette histoire avait commencé bêtement. Mais juste tellement bêtement...  
Le sang de Gringe a toujours été bouillant, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir régler ses comptes avec la vie. Ca faisait de lui quelqu'un d'assez imprévisible et irritable, prêt à partir au quart de tour. Seulement pour qu'il s'énerve vraiment fallait quand même en vouloir, y avaient quelques critères à remplir.  
Le sourire qui s'était formé sur le visage d'Aurélien une quinzaine de minutes après avoir jeté son mégot par terre en voyant son ami blond arrivé mains dans les poches, s'était métamorphosé en une grimace exaspéré alors que la porte à sa droite s'était ouverte en un grand fracas et que son colocataire en était sorti, férocement agrippé à un gars du coin, typé brésilien.  
La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait pas aux ruelles qu'on peut habituellement voir dans les films où les deux gars qui prennent le parti de se battre passent par la sortie de derrière et en viennent aux mains protégés des regards par l'étroite, humide et sombre venelle où ils ont atterri.  
Sans dire que les piétons étaient nombreux, y avaient quand même une bonne dizaine de personne postiches devant l'établissement. L'air était frais, la brise légère. Partout, de légers nuages blancs s'échappaient des lèvres de chacun, causés par le froid aigre qui sévissait la nuit tombée. La lumière des lampadaires éclairait leurs gestes. La musique qui résonnait de l'intérieur voilait leurs ouïes. Et l'alcool circulant dans le sang d'Aurélien l'empêcha de réagir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il allait le bousiller, l'éclater contre le mur. Il allait casser chacune de ses phalanges une par une, il allait le mordre jusqu'à sentir ses dents heurter l'os de son bras. Il allait le frapper si fort qu'à la fin Lizzie Velasquez serait une vraie bombe comparée à c'te p'tite pute. Même sa mère le reconnaîtrait pas.  
Fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire. Ses yeux se mirent désespérément à chercher quelque chose dans la salle. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais fallait qu'il trouve vite sinon il savait déjà comment allait finir cette soirée. Mal.  
Elle l'avait vu. Il le savait puisque maintenant elle essayait d'emmener son connard un peu plus loin en l'agrippant par le bras. Et il savait aussi que son connard avait compris la situation. Parce qu'il ne se décala pas d'un pas et que ses yeux vinrent heurter les siens un peu trop brusquement. La flamme du défi dansante dans ses iris.  
C'est quand la main de cette meuf se posa sur son épaule que Gringe se réveilla. Il détestait ça, qu'on le touche gratuitement comme ça. Encore généralement les filles ça allait. Mais là personne n'avait intérêt à ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Ce fils de pute le lâchait pas du regard en plus, les mains fermement accrochées à taille de la jeune femme en face de lui.  
La colère montait, si bruyante que bientôt le garçon n'entendit plus qu'elle. Elle hurlait, tambourinait dans ses oreilles.  
D'un geste brutal, il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa partenaire qui lui demandait en boucle s'il allait bien depuis quelques minutes maintenant sans que jamais le son de sa voix ne parvienne jusqu'aux tympans de Guillaume. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait et n'en avait rien à foutre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec elle ? Pff… Certes elle était mignonne mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme monde, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme bruit, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme lumière et putain, qu'est-ce que Cynthia foutait là ?  
Il se leva sans un mot, entama de faire un pas mais hésita et se mis de nouveau à fouiller l'assistance en quête d'un truc. Seulement cette fois-ci il savait quoi. Il savait qui.  
Néanmoins il ne l'avait pas trouvé.  
Et il savait comment ça allait finir. Mal.

La première personne qui essaya de le retenir une fois dehors, ce fut Sylvain. Et là où il y avait contact, Gringe senti sa peau le piquer. Il s'était dégager sans mal, se retournant rapidement au passage pour siffler à son ami de ne plus tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Il attrapa son adversaire au niveau du col et le plaqua contre la porte métallique. Mon Dieu, s'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme ça il allait commettre un meurtre.  
La seconde personne qui essaya de le retenir, ce fut la fille brune avec qui il avait passé le début de la soirée. Elle l'énervait aussi. Et si elle se mêlait de son cul pour voir, si elle dégageait ? Il avait mal au niveau de l'épaule, en se libérant ce brésilien de mes deux lui avait fait faire un faux mouvement ou je ne sais quoi et ça le lançait terriblement. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que cette baltringue faisait mine de ne pas se défendre. Comme si il n'en valait pas la peine. Il éjecta sa conquête un peu plus loin.  
« Calme toi mon pote. On va pas se battre. »  
 _Mais niques ta mère mon pote_. Il sentit son poing entamer un mouvement tout seul, commencer à partir en direction de son antagoniste sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui demander quoi que soit. Mais, soudainement, des doigts bien connus se posèrent sur son poignet. Le sang de Guillaume ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa violement le bras qui avait saisi le sien. Elle osait le toucher en plus, elle osait.  
Il serra. Fort. Assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais pas assez pour qu'elle baisse les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment-là précisément que le garçon réalisa qu'en réalité il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'aimait plus Cynthia. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il s'était mis dans cet état, c'est la sensation d'avoir été pris pour un con. Il voulait se venger. Mais pas forcément d'elle, de ce que la vie s'amusait à lui faire subir. Cependant il ne lâcha que lorsque le gars qui accompagnait la jeune femme ce soir-là lui balança un beau crochet du droit dans les dents.  
Il allait le bousiller.  
« Guillaume ! »  
Il allait le mettre minable à grands coups de latte. Il allait le faire souffrir sur chaque parcelle de son corps.  
Alors qu'il s'était précipité sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, tous les muscles du corps de Gringe se relâchèrent : Aurélien était apparu au milieu de son chemin. Ses pieds se stopèrent face à lui sans hésiter une seule seconde.  
« Bouge. »  
La voix de l'aîné tremblait légèrement mais déjà elle était bien plus calme à présent qu'elle ne l'avait encore été depuis le début.  
« T'as fait assez de conneries pour ce soir gros. On rentre.  
\- Pars devant je te rejoins. »  
Et son colocataire sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il trouvait la répartie de son pote marrante et que peu importe qu'ils se trouvent au milieu de la rue, que onze personnes regardent le spectacle depuis le début, que son acolyte soit furieux comme jamais ou quoi, ça le faisait rire. Alors ce n'était ni pour dédramatiser la situation, ni pour défier le grand brun, mais il sourit. Parce que leurs échanges ne changeaient jamais, qu'ils aient lieu dans leur canapé, au milieu d'une perquise, dans un endroit civilisé ou en pleine embrouille, c'étaient toujours les mêmes. Et son binôme failli sourire aussi.  
« Ecoute ta pédale, il a raison. »  
Il allait frapper le mur avec le front de cet enculé jusqu'à ce que la dalle en prenne la forme.  
Ce soir-là, Gringe avait clairement trop bu.

* * *

« J'espère que t'as mal. »  
Le léger mouvement de tête que le cadet avait du exécuter pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au visage de son colocataire avait drainé toute son énergie.  
« Le pire c'est même pas ça, c'est la sale gueule de bois que j'me tape.  
\- J'espère qu'elle est fatale.  
\- Tu te trouves drôle ?  
\- T'as voulu jouer au plus con et t'as perdu. Alors arrêtes de te plaindre, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »  
Des loques, des limaces allongées sur leur fauteuil respectif. Mi endormis mi réveillés.  
« Dis Gringe.. ?  
\- Je sais pas, j'ai plus de batterie. »  
L'aîné tenta tant bien que mal de retirer le bonnet posé sur sa tête, et soupira en comprenant que s'il il n'y arrivait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'en portait pas. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir un heaume.  
« Plus jamais de soirée comme ça.  
\- A force de supprimer tous les styles de soirée de la liste, bientôt on sortira plus d'ici.  
\- Certes les autres étaient pas géniales non plus, mais là franchement on a battu un record.  
\- C'est de ma faute.  
\- Pour changer. »  
Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans la voix d'Orelsan, simplement beaucoup de fatigue et d'exaspération. Déjà qu'à l'ordinaire elle était particulièrement trainante, aujourd'hui c'était pire que jamais. Bien pire. Les paupières closes, il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, juste pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent sur le visage. Encore une fois sa salive avait la même texture pâteuse, presque marécageuse qu'hier matin. Et avant-hier aussi. Et avant-avant-hier. Ses huit portes de chakras avaient été ouvertes, maintenant il n'avait plus aucune contenance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décuver.  
Le bras balan, frôlant l'accoudoir du canapé, le normand s'était endormi quatre petites heures peut-être, maladroitement installé sur les coussins du canapé. La douleur qu'il ressentait tout au long de son dos fit qu'il fut le premier levé. Fallait qu'il se douche, qu'il mange, qu'il se rendorme et surtout : qu'il évite de penser. C'était même pas par envie, c'était par nécessité.  
Depuis qu'il avait commencé « les conneries », souvent le petit brun se demandait si le changement qui s'était effectué en lui était flagrant ou s'il était le seul à le ressentir. Toujours en pleine redescente, toujours l'esprit vaseux, les yeux rougeâtres. Est-ce que c'était à cause de l'alcool et de tous les autres trucs que maintenant il n'arrivait plus à être heureux ? Ou est-ce qu'en fait il n'avait jamais réussi à l'être ? Il ne se souvenait plus. S'il n'avait pas choisi ce chemin, ces personnes, cette ville, les choses auraient été sensiblement différentes ou est-ce qu'il avait été programmé à l'échec ? Demain lui avait tout pris. Non pardon, c'est pas vraiment demain le coupable. Après tout, c'est plutôt Orel qui lui avait tout donné.  
 _Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser la douche à Guillaume, il est salement amoché. Tu me diras, tant pis pour sa gueule. S'il n'avait pas réagi comme une pucelle de lycéenne en voyant Cynthia en compagnie d'un autre gars, tout ce serait bien passé. Du moins, tout ce serait mieux passé puisque de toute manière c'était fiché soirée de merde pour ma gueule, et ce depuis le début. C'est toujours comme ça de t'façon. J'crois que suis trop banal pour les gens. Je suis ni calme ni sanguin, ni gentil ni méchant, ni con ni malin, ni beau ni moche, ni drôle ni chiant. Les autres ça les intéresse pas, forcément... Tu m'étonnes, moi non plus ça ne m'intéresserait pas. Enfin, si c'pd s'était pas barré draguer à peine le pied posé dans l'établissement, on aurait eu une chance de s'amuser un peu plus. Surtout moi pour le coup._  
Dire que le benjamin avait eu peur serait une exagération notable. Cependant, quand Gringe s'est jeté au cou de ce type, une alarme s'est mise à retentir dans sa tête. Fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il prenne des responsabilités, et seul Dieu sait à quel point il détestait ça. Porter ses couilles, sortir de l'ombre. Mais il l'avait fait. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés tout seul sur ce qui semblait être un bras, et il s'était contenté de tiré. Fort. Le plus fort possible. En réalité il avait du mal à se remémorer avec précision, son unique souvenir intact, c'est l'expression qui avait déformé les traits de son pote quand le brésilien avait sorti sa bombe. Un mélange entre de la colère bien sûr, du mépris, mais surtout beaucoup beaucoup de rancœur.  
Combien de fois le normand avait dit à son acolyte d'arrêter de jouer les nerveux si c'était pour ramasser ses dents derrière. Cette fois, il était bien attaqué. Vas savoir comment il s'était débrouillé, mais le fait est que pendant une bonne heure son oreille droite avait sifflé, si bien qu'on avait fini par croire en un acouphène. Et puis son ouverture à l'arcade qui voulait pas arrêter de saigner, sa lèvre complètement explosée son épaule bleuie... Mais surtout son regard pendant que le cadet épongeait tant bien que mal le liquide rougeâtre qui avait coulé sur son front. Et son sourire ébahit, aussi. Son binôme lui avait dit qu'il était content que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de ses blessures. Parce que le contact des autres le piquait bien plus que le désinfectant.  
Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire boire ce qu'il restait de rhum après qu'il en ait mis un peu sur un coton, pour aseptiser les blessures de son camarade. Sur le coup ils avaient trouvé ça cool. _De vrais pirates…_ Rarement il avait vu Guillaume aussi éméché. Mais bon, disons que l'essentiel c'est qu'au final, ils avaient bien rigolé.  
 _« Tu sais comment je sais que suis touché ?  
\- Nan, dis moi ?  
\- Parce que… Oh putain Gringe, on s'est trompé de sac, il est pas à nous ! »  
« C'est dommage qu'on s'en soit rendu compte si tard, peut-être qu'on aurait pu retrouver le mec à qui on l'a péta..  
\- Ah ouais mais faire demi-tour alors qu'on était à mi-chemin de l'appart' c'était clairement contre-productif.  
\- Moi j'avais juste grave la flemme.  
\- De toute manière il était trop moche ton sac, c'est presque une bonne chose.  
\- Ouais mais mon téléphone dedans lui donnait un petit charme. »  
_« Orel ?!  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'es encore dans la salle de bain ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Dépêches toi. »  
La caresse de l'eau chaude sur ses omoplates emportait par lambeau la fatigue presque létale qui l'accablait. Sa tête était si lourde… Tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Son être entier était en train décuver, âme comprise. L'impression d'être plus visqueux, vaseux que métamorphe s'évadait tranquillement en même temps que le liquide translucide disparaissait dans les canalisations après avoir embrassé chaque parcelle de sa peau.  
La petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était remplit de buée. Les murs couverts de papier peint jaune pâle s'en trouvaient couverts de taches plus foncées, légèrement humides par endroit. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant pleinement entrer la lumière du paysage gris de l'extérieur. Le ciel aussi était embrumé aujourd'hui.  
Le cadet soupira, il en avait marre d'être toujours aussi fatigué.  
« Aurélien, bouges ton cul ou je te rejoins.  
\- Peut-être que je vais rester ici encore un peu alors. »  
Deux minutes après, il sortait de la salle de bain.

* * *

« Tu veux parler ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, ça fait dix minutes que t'as posé tes fesses dans le salon et t'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis, alors je demande.  
\- Non, j'ai pas envie de parler.  
\- Tant mieux. Moi non plus.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?  
\- Au cas ou. »  
Gringe sourit en coin en lançant en regard dans la direction de son collègue. Il était 22 heures tapantes et ils avaient passé la journée à comater. L'aîné dans sa chambre, le plus jeune sur le canapé.  
Le vent soufflait bien fort ce soir, et le bruit des volets fini par empêcher le grand brun de se reposer paisiblement, alors il était allé rejoindre son partenaire dans la pièce adjacente.  
Amusé par les coups d'œil de ce dernier dans sa direction, il se contenta de fermer les paupières en soupirant d'aise.  
« Dis Gringe, ça va ?  
\- Pourquoi ça irait pas ?  
\- Je commence par où ?  
\- Ca va.  
\- Je parle pas de ça, hein. »  
L'aîné tressaillit en sentant l'index du cadet effleurer son arcade amochée et esquissa un mouvement de recul, surprit de voir qu'Aurélien s'était redressé sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Ce dernier avait tendu son bras pour traverser l'espace qui séparait leur deux fauteuils et l'épiait en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ca va aussi.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Ouais. 'Fin ça va aussi bien qu'un mec qui est resté cocu trois semaines sans en avoir la moindre idée peut aller.  
\- Tu me rassures. »

« Je vais me désaltérer.  
\- Tu peux me servir un verre de coca au passage ?  
\- Ca va s'avérer compliqué, je vais prendre de l'Orangina.  
\- Ca va, ça te prend deux secondes de plus d'attraper l'autre bouteille. »

« Putain Orel, je t'avais dit du coca, j'aime pas la pulpe !  
\- Un merci aurait suffit. »

« Tu me passes la télécommande ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je t'ai servi ton verre tout à l'heure !  
\- Très bien, tiens.  
\- C'est pas la bonne télécommande.  
\- C'était pas la bonne boisson. »

* * *

 _Le titre, vous le comprendrez plus tard. ;)_


	4. L'étincelle

_**Yo !**_ _  
Petit cours sur la drogue :  
1\. La MDMA c'est la molécule présente dans l'ecstasy. __C'EST MAL_ _  
2\. Proder, c'est prendre des drogues dures._ _C'EST MAL_ _  
3\. La md c'est : 30 minutes de monter, 2-3 heures d'effet et 2 heures de redescente (Mais les effets secondaires peuvent durer jusqu'à 48 heures.)_ _C'EST MAL_ _  
4\. En gros la md ou « drogue de l'amour » est une drogue qui entraine « un sentiment d'empathie » et qui pousse à aller vers les autres. Ca entraine aussi une accentuation du désir et donc une facilité déconcertante à parler avec les autres, et à les toucher. La première heure ça donne un bon coup de boost._ _C'EST MAL_ _Parce qu'on dit des trucs que le lendemain on regrette.  
5\. Y a de nombreux effets néfastes (qui varient grandement selon les personnes), des sensations de vertige, l'impuissance, la contraction des muscles et plus particulièrement de la mâchoire (on peut se casser les dents carrément), des crises d'épilepsie et des hallucinations. Et généralement le lendemain c'est vraiment la dépression totale. Au long terme c'est bien pire encore. __C'EST MAL_ _.  
Voila. Conclusion : __**C'EST MAL**_ _.  
Ensuite… Vapoter c'est fumer la cigarette électronique. C'EST MAL aussi (moins certes, m'enfin…)_ _  
_  
 _On partait sur une correction puis on a plutôt fini sur un truc à la limite de la réécriture. :')_  
 _Enfin voilà, ce chapitre un peu point noir dans l'histoire pour le moment, je vous l'offre quand même avec plaisir, bien que je ne sois toujours pas forcément certaine de ce dans quoi j'avais voulu me lancer. Merci à tous d'être là, vraiment. Quelque soit le message que vous laissez, bah ça fait vraiment énormément de bien._  
 _J'allais arrêter là, mais je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de cool ensemble alors allons-y._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4** : L'étincelle

« J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances.  
\- C'est peut-être parce que t'es toujours plus ou moins en vacances.  
\- Je travaille.  
\- Ouais, une fois toutes les 3 semaines quand y a pas un clochard devant La Fabrique pour le garder.  
\- Peut-être, mais au moins je fais quelque chose.  
\- Ah mais c'est clair, avec ça tu vas aller loin.  
\- De toute manière c'est pas le sujet.  
\- Ah ouais, tu voulais parler de quoi ?  
\- Bah voilà, t'as gagné, à cause de tes conneries je me souviens plus… »

« Ah si, c'est parce que je perds la notion du temps !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Par exemple j'arrive plus à me souvenir quand-est- ce que Claude s'est jeté du 1er.  
\- Bah franchement, vu la quantité d'alcool que t'avais dans le sang mon pote, j'suis étonné que tu te souviennes ne serait-ce que de l'évènement.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- C'était mardi soir.  
\- Et qu'on a oublié ma voiture en bas de l'allée du collège ?  
\- Mardi aussi.  
\- Et c'est quand tu t'es battu avec le nouveau gars de Cynthia ?  
\- Samedi.  
\- L'anniversaire de Sylvain ?  
\- Y a deux jours, je crois.  
\- Et on était quel jour y a deux jours ?  
\- Mercredi.  
\- Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à Vapoter ?  
\- Déjà t'as pas « commencé » à vapoter, t'as vapoter un jour et c'était lundi.  
\- Si j'ai commencé, j'ai juste pas terminé. Tu sais où sont mes écouteurs ?  
\- Tu les as laissés dans ta voiture.  
\- Tu sais où est ma voiture ?  
\- Toujours en bas de l'allée.  
\- Ah ouais… »

« Quand est-ce que..  
\- T'as bientôt fini ?  
\- T'as une mémoire incroyable.  
\- J'ai pas une mémoire incroyable, c'est juste toi qui te souviens de rien. C'est pas incroyable de se souvenir de la date des évènements sur une semaine.  
\- C'est quand qu'on a écrasé le chat de la voisine ?  
\- Mardi aussi.  
\- Putain, mais pourquoi on s'est mis la murge comme ça mardi au fait ?  
\- D'abord c'était l'apéro, après pour donner le courage à Claude de sauter du premier, pour fêter la mort du chat de la voisine, pour nous réconforter d'avoir laissé la voiture en bas de l'allée du collège, pour nous motiver à aller la chercher, et enfin, pour oublier qu'on avait oublié les clefs, une fois arrivés devant. »

* * *

S'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, il aurait certainement pu assister à une bataille plus dévastatrice encore que celle de Verdun. L'épaisse écharpe nuageuse qui recouvrait alors le ciel avait bombardé sans relâche la commune à coups de pluie et de grêlons. Bientôt, le vent s'était mis à souffler avec plus de haine que Vinz, semblant vouloir tuer par ses bourrasques sans être vraiment capable de le faire. Puis soudainement, le calme était revenu. Le voile grisâtre qui cachait les étoiles avait disparu, et les rafales sans pitié avaient cessé. Il ne restait maintenant comme preuve de leur passage qu'une fine couche d'humidité sur le sol et les parois ainsi qu'une ou deux flaques d'eau ici et là. La nuit semblait presque redevenue bienveillante, guidant ses prisonniers par la lumière de la lune.  
« T'as du feu ?  
\- Tiens. »  
Aurélien observa silencieusement la flamme danser au sommet du briquet de Claude.  
« Ca agit au bout de combien de temps ?  
\- Ca dépend, une demi-heure normalement, une heure max. Dépêche-toi de boire ton thé, j'veux pas trop trainer. »

Quand Claude l'avait appelé en fin d'après-midi, jamais Aurélien ne se serait attendu à passer une telle soirée. L'aîné avait besoin de faire « les courses » en prévision d'une soirée où il voulait s'inviter le lendemain. Apparemment, il avait entendu Serge en parler avec un type à l'Hydropathe, un bar plutôt prisé en haut de la rue Saint-Laurent. Orel l'avait prévenu : il avait une chance sur deux pour que cette soirée n'existe pas. Et même si elle existait vraiment, il ne fallait surtout pas accorder trop d'importance au portrait que leur ami en avait dépeint.  
Ils avaient passé deux bonnes heures à rouler, en vue d'aller récupérer ce que Deklo appelait « le colis ». Son cousin vendait pas mal de trucs… De la C, qu'il consommait également, du cannabis, des hallucinogènes, de la lsd, du crack, des poppers et plein d'autres choses que le cadet n'était même pas en mesure de prononcer. Et son putain de cousin habitait surtout vachement loin, en pleine campagne... Tout ça pour une toute petite boîte contenant un minuscule pochon rempli de cachets de md, et un autre un peu plus gros où Aurélien avait cru reconnaître des champignons. Ça le dépassait. Jamais ce monde-là n'avait ne serait-ce qu'attisé sa curiosité. Alors, quand au bout de quinze minutes sur le retour son pote lui tendit un cachet, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, Orel grimaça.  
« Écarte ce truc de camé de moi.  
\- Oh arrête, tu vas voir c'est marrant.  
\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est.  
\- mdma. Drogue de l'amour.  
\- Le nom est vendeur.  
\- C'est un filtre d'amour. Je te jure quand tu prends ça t'as envie de parler à tout le monde, que les gens t'aiment. Et t'aimes les gens.  
\- Arrête de faire de la pub à cette merde.  
\- C'est super cool, je t'assure. Je sais que tu t'attends à un truc de fou, mais t'inquiètes, le temps d'arriver à Caen t'auras plus rien du tout. »  
Alors Aurélien avait avalé le petit cachet rose sans rien ajouter de plus, et avait demandé à son binôme de s'arrêter. Il avait envie d'une clope, et d'un thé.  
Il dû bien avouer que le trajet du retour fut cette fois bien plus drôle et rapide, bien que le cadet en voulu un instant à Claude de ne pas lui avoir dit pour la mâchoire qui se crispe désagréablement, ni à quel point il allait avoir soif. Ils mirent 3 heures pour rentrer.

« Je te jure mon pote, la prochaine fois, j'saute de l'étage du dessus.  
\- Ah ouais, bah y va falloir prévoir plus de bouteilles alors.  
\- Mais sans boire même, je te l'fais.  
\- Mytho.  
\- Tu me passes 20 balles, je le fais.  
\- Sinon avec les 20 balles j'achète une 'teille et tu finiras par le faire aussi. Et puis tu te feras moins mal en atterrissant.  
\- C'est vrai que la dernière fois s'est passée comme dans du beurre.  
\- Arrête, ton épaule pissait le sang.  
\- Ouais, mais j'ai rien senti.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Nan.  
\- Si, t'as pleuré.  
\- Non mais ça c'est parce que c'était vachement impressionnant à voir.  
\- Ouais ouais.  
\- Je t'assure.  
\- Je te crois t'inquiètes. »

* * *

La nuit est une sirène. Une sirène qui sent l'herbe fraîche du matin, la clope de l'insomnie et un peu trop souvent le retour de soirée foireux.  
À de nombreuses reprises Aurélien l'avait entendu chanter sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et s'était permis de la laisser entrer. Mais même si on pardonnerait tout à la beauté de la Lune et des étoiles, le ciel du soir est avant tout composé de vide. De noir. Et il ne faut pas laisser s'immiscer les ténèbres, parce qu'une fois que les bras de la nuit se sont emparés de vous, ils vous entraînent au fond de l'océan, aux confins de vos pensées : là où ont fini par s'amonceler les remords et les regrets. Ceux qu'on tente de noyer. Ceux qui nous noient.  
Des bras qui maintes et maintes fois avaient enlacé le cadet à l'en étouffer.  
« Ça va gros ?  
\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. »  
Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul face au néant. Ils étaient deux.  
S'il y avait bien un avantage à être Orelsan, c'est qu'il pouvait tout dire. Son entourage ne se formulait plus de sa bizarrerie, Guillaume encore moins.  
Et justement, assis là sur son canapé miteux, les yeux verrouillés sur le visage de son acolyte, Aurélien eut envie de lui prouver à quel point il comptait. De lui dire que grâce à lui, la torture du soir s'était transformée en caresse, et que l'étau qui se refermait habituellement autour de son cou encadrait à présent l'appartement de son aura protectrice, agissant en paravent, les séparant d'un monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas.  
Nan, en fait ils étaient toujours seuls. Mais ils étaient deux.  
La plus belle solitude est celle qu'on partage.  
« Je sais pas où j'en serais si t'étais pas là. »  
Cette phrase résumait tout. Elle semblait appropriée.  
« T'as pris quoi Orel ?  
\- De quoi j'ai pris quoi ?  
\- Mais j'sais pas, t'es super chelou depuis que t'es rentré. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Hm.  
\- Mais j'suis sérieux Gringe, merci d'être là.  
\- Tu pouvais pas me remercier à la fin du film ?  
\- Je croyais que tu détestais Lucy.  
\- Je déteste Lucy, mais j'aime bien Scarlett Johansson.  
\- C'est la onzième fois qu'on le regarde.  
\- Et c'est la onzième fois que tu me le gâches.  
\- Ça doit être pour ça que tu l'aimes pas. Franchement il est pas mal.  
\- C'est complètement con ouais, genre si tu pouvais utiliser toutes les capacités de ton cerveau, tu serais capable de te transformer en clef USB.  
\- Tu ferais quoi toi, si t'avais le potentiel de Lucy ?  
\- Je sais pas… J'essayerais de rendre le monde meilleur.  
\- C'est pas beaucoup plus réaliste. »  
La seule lumière qui les éclairait était celle de l'halogène de l'entrée : le cadet avait oublié de l'éteindre en rentrant, un quart d'heure plus tôt. L'évier gouttait tranquillement derrière eux, les volets claquaient, le parquet grinçait. Tout à coup Orel avait l'impression de réaliser à quel point l'appartement était bruyant. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de leur studio ressentait un besoin prépondérant de s'exprimer. C'était comme si elles hurlaient indéfiniment sans qu'on les entende, qu'on les comprenne.  
« J'ai pris de la md avec Claude.  
\- Depuis quand tu prodes ?  
\- Je prode pas.  
\- T'as pris de la md ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu prodes. »  
Ça y est. Son partenaire l'examinait à présent avec une expression drôlement mitigée, entre la contrariété et l'indifférence. Peut-être qu'il ne savait juste pas trop sur quel pied danser. Visiblement, ça l'embêtait un peu. Il hésitait certainement sur la démarche à suivre, foutre une gifle au cadet ou bien… Finalement, Gringe haussa les épaules. Il avait tranché. Aurélien était majeur et vacciné après tout, c'était son problème.  
« C'était bien ?  
\- Ouais. »  
Perte du contact visuel. L'aîné tourna la tête vers l'écran. Il était déçu. Orel s'attendait un peu à ça, Guillaume n'était pas très friand de ce genre de truc. Un jour, il lui avait dit très sérieusement « Celui qui sombre dans la drogue ou dans l'alcool paiera un jour ou l'autre l'addiction » et Aurélien avait rit, parce que Gringe fume et qu'il ne passe jamais plus de deux jours d'affilés sobre. « Fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais » résumer de son existence tout entière.  
Depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant le cadet avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Le temps passait vraiment vite, et un filtre brouillait sa perception des choses, il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais son humeur semblait complètement instable. Une heure auparavant, il avait encore l'impression de passer la meilleure journée de sa vie, maintenant les effets commençaient à s'estomper et avec eux toute son énergie vitale. Il n'était plus fou de joie, il devenait désagréablement nostalgique.  
« J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Rien de spécial. J'ai juste besoin de toi au quotidien. »  
Gringe lui lança un regard en coin, un peu blasé en surface, absolument déconcerté en dedans. Il espérait que son binôme s'arrêterait là, mais sa langue à peine déliée avait bien d'autres choses à dire.  
« J'veux dire, quand t'es pas là, les choses ont pas autant d'intérêt. »  
Ça commençait un peu trop à ressembler à une déclaration à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Tout d'abord Gringe hésita à s'énerver : ce truc rendait vraiment Aurélien super bizarre. Puis il réalisa que l'envie n'y était pas, après tout que pouvait-il arriver de plus cocasse ? Son meilleur ami lui faisant un discours amoureux, les pupilles dilatés comme jamais, le regard langoureux. S'il n'avait pas autant d'aprioris au sujet de toutes ces substances chelous, il se serait d'ailleurs surement mis à rire à gorge déployée, seulement il ne pouvait nier que cette histoire le contrariait un peu. Ces merdes-là, c'est le mal. Ça bouffe jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton âme en ne laissant derrière elle que des lambeaux de ce que tu étais avant. Des lambeaux de rêves, d'espoirs… C'est comme s'éloigner peu à peu de la terre ferme pour aller se perdre dans le fond de l'Océan. Sans repère. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre quand il était plus jeune. Elle est sans pitié.  
Et puis il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son instinct qui l'amenait à se sentir responsable, à s'inquiéter pour le cadet. Non, pas à s'inquiéter, c'était plus une sorte d'intérêt particulier. Orel était un enfant finalement, il prenait la vie comme elle venait, s'éloignait le plus possible de toute implication, dans quelque domaine que ce soit, les relations avec les autres, le travail… Et il se dégageait de lui une innocence singulière, entaché par la vie de débauche qu'il menait. Le destin l'effrayait, la vie en général, et il se contentait de suivre la route qu'il traçait devant lui. Après tout il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Pas de responsabilité, pas de vrai lien, seul son pas claquant le bitume sur le chemin qu'il lui plaisait d'emprunter. Au jour le jour.  
Un enfant enfermé dans le corps d'un homme, lui-même enfermé dans un monde qui différait totalement de ses aspirations. Et ce petit enfant-là, emprisonné au milieu de toutes ces couches, n'était pas serein. Il était hanté par des démons qu'il ne faisait que ressasser. Et il se sentait seul, Gringe le voyait bien. Mais une solitude bien trop profonde, qui vient de bien trop loin et qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Ce n'était pas son combat. Guillaume n'avait définitivement pas envie de rire, alors il éteignit la télé et reporta toute son attention sur Aurélien.  
« On le sait depuis longtemps ça.  
\- C'est de l'admettre qui est compliqué je crois.  
\- Ça va aussi, c'est pas une malédiction.  
\- Non, c'est pire.  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- Mais non, c'est comme une dépendance tu vois, dans un sens, j'ai besoin de savoir que t'es pas si loin. »  
Guillaume resta interdit un instant. Aurélien avait la tête penchée du côté gauche, et semblait très concentré à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, comme si le sujet lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Depuis quand cette idée s'était immiscée dans sa tête ?  
« J'crois que tu bad mon pote.  
\- Je sais. Reste.  
\- J'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part de toute façon, si ce n'est dans mon lit. Bonne nuit gros, va dormir ça te fera du bien. »  
Mais des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet lorsqu'il entama de se lever. Et de surprise peut-être, face à ce contact inattendu, l'aîné frissonna, les yeux verrouillés sur la main intrusive posée contre sa peau. Elle ne resta pas là bien longtemps, même pas 3 secondes complètes. Ils n'étaient pas sans savoir, l'un comme l'autre, l'aversion que Guillaume éprouvait pour les contacts physiques. Mais cette fois comme à chaque fois qu'Orel le touchait, il se fit la réflexion silencieuse que celui-ci n'était pas si désagréable.  
« T'allais partir.  
\- Dans ma chambre ouais, c'est la pièce d'à côté Orel.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de rester.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de faire la vaisselle, y a trois semaines, elle est encore dans l'évier. Bon aller, dors j'te dis, tu divagues carrément mon pote.  
\- Je sais. Reste. "  
Si à l'instant même vous auriez demandé à Gringe pourquoi il se rassit, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Le fait est que sans rien ajouter il obéit, et s'installa de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Surement la surprise dans un premier temps, Aurélien n'était pas si entreprenant d'ordinaire. Puis ensuite une certaine implication dans ce que ça indiquait : pour lui demander de rester, il devait vraiment avoir envie qu'il le fasse.

« Ça va ?  
\- Nan, j'bad carrément je crois que c'est en train de redescendre.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- T'as les cheveux soyeux.  
\- Ouais j'sais, tout est soyeux chez moi.  
\- J'peux toucher ?  
\- Tu veux qu'il reste soyeux ?  
\- Bah… Ouais.  
\- Alors non, tu peux pas toucher.  
\- Comment tu fais ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, je me les lave.  
\- Fragile.  
\- "Gringe, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, pire je suis dépendant de toi."  
\- Chut, oublies ça.  
\- Tss, certainement pas. C'est toi le fragile.  
\- De toute manière j'sais bien que pour toi aussi c'est comme ça.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Bah dans un sens, t'as besoin de moi toi aussi.  
\- Pour sortir la poubelle et faire la vaisselle ouais.  
\- La vaisselle que j'ai pas faite depuis trois semaines ? »

« Tiens, la voisine vient de rentrer.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle qui a un chien.  
\- Dis-lui de fermer sa gueule.  
\- Elle a rien dit.  
\- Ouais j'sais mais j'ose pas le dire à son chien. »

« Viens on fait comme le mec dans Into the Wild.  
\- Celui qui s'est tué avec des baies ?  
\- Ouais, on s'barre tous les deux en Alaska.  
\- C'est pas possible ça gros.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T'as peur du chien de la voisine, tu te vois affronter un ours ?  
\- Y a pas d'ours en Alaska.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Et puis de toute manière c'est mort. Attends, -50 degrés, si tu veux pisser tu fais comment ? Tu sors ta teub, deux minutes après c'est un mister freeze. Tu donnes une pichenette elle tombe par terre. Dans la neige.  
\- Penses au reste, toi tu vois petit.  
\- Le reste c'est les raquettes aux pieds, c'est chasser, c'est se faire chier, être seuls, manger des baies, en plus si t'es dans la merde y a personne autour pour t'aider, t'as même pas de réseau.  
\- Ouais pas faux.  
\- C'était quoi le reste auquel tu pensais ?  
\- J'sais pas. La liberté, tout ça.  
\- Si t'es seul, ta liberté t'en fait quoi ?  
\- Je crois qu'il faut être seul de toute manière, pour être libre.  
\- Hinhin. Tu veux pas aller aux Bahamas plutôt ? »

« J'peux aller me coucher ?  
\- Tu me demandes l'autorisation ?  
\- Bah quand je prends des initiatives tu me retiens, donc…  
\- J'sais pas, t'as combien sur toi là ?  
\- Tu coûtes bien trop cher pour moi.  
\- C'est clair. Je te libère, vas dormir.  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Ça allait pas mal. J'voulais juste pas être tout seul dans mon trip.  
\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.  
\- Parce que tu restes à chaque fois ?  
\- Tss… Aller bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Gringe. »

* * *

« Je crois que mes huit portes de chakra ont été ouvertes. Je suis même pas sûr d'être capable de lever le bras.  
\- Tu pues le cadavre.  
\- Ouais j'sais, ça m'a fait suer.  
\- T'as mangé un truc ?  
\- Non, pas encore. Je suis épuisé.  
\- Ouais. Je sors.  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Faire un tour. »  
En se réveillant ce matin-là et pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, Gringe n'avait pas été réellement sûr de vouloir quitter sa chambre pour retrouver son compère dans la pièce adjacente. S'ils s'embrouillaient parfois, ils n'en gardaient aucune amertume, une dizaine de minutes et la vie reprenait son cour, tranquille. Mais hier ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, loin de là même. Aurélien avait juste prononcé tout haut des choses qu'ils savaient plus ou moins l'un comme l'autre. Mais tout bas. Et qui aurait peut-être dû y rester.  
Bien sûr, Claude, Serge, Mathieu, Mireille, Sylvain et les autres étaient là, oui. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Orel s'apparentait plus à une sorte de foyer pour Gringe, à un repère.  
Même si la veille l'aîné avait préférer en rire, en partant se coucher il avait ressassé chacune de ses paroles comme un baume empoisonné. Ça lui avait fait plaisir bien entendu, flatté son ego. Mais ensuite et surtout, ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été vraiment mal à l'aise comme ça avec son binôme. A force d'y penser il avait fini par assimiler peu à peu ce que voulait dire le cadet, avec ses mots. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû y réfléchir autant.  
Mais voilà, bien qu'il se sache très proche de son meilleur ami, quoi de plus normal, Guillaume en se retournant dans son lit, avait tout à coup pris peur. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés un jour pour ne plus finir par faire qu'un. Ils avaient évolué conjointement durant de nombreuses années, s'étaient influencés, s'étaient mélangés. Et ce d'une manière qui avait soudainement paru bien trop intime à l'aîné. Dans un sens Aurélien faisait partie de lui. Ils s'étaient modelés ensemble, avait affronté leur destin ensemble, et ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de l'autre. Pas forcément de leur vie, mais de ce qu'ils étaient. Guillaume Tranchant et Aurélien Contentin.  
Et finalement, eux qui cherchaient sans cesse à s'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait influer sur leur jugement ou leurs actions, de tout ce qui pouvait les empêcher d'avancer dans la direction qu'ils avaient envie d'emprunter, étaient liés. Dans un sens, Aurélien était la seule obligation de Gringe. Et Gringe était la seule obligation d'Aurélien.  
Le cadet était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, son plaid remonté jusqu'au niveau du bassin, les cernes violettes sous ses yeux contrastant avec la couleur de ses iris, presque noires. Sa nuque calée contre le dossier du canapé roulait de temps en temps, à droite, ou à gauche. Une fine barbe entamait silencieusement la conquête de son menton et de ses joues, lui donnait une allure moins légère. Guillaume concéda apprécier le petit côté négligé qu'il dégageait, comme ça. Ses lèvres étaient gercées par le froid hivernal et quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient paresseusement sur le front. Ses sourcils se fronçaient imperceptiblement par moment. Visiblement ça n'allait pas fort, le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. Gringe le connaissait par cœur, ce visage, cette expression, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Et une fois encore, ça l'effraya. Lui et Aurélien étaient bien trop proches, ce n'était pas bien. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il le ressenti dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était dangereux.


	5. Rien

**_Yo !_**  
 _C'est marrant quand même. La dernière fois je me sentais bien plus inspirée par les passages de description, ce coup-ci c'est plutôt les dialogues qui m'ont motivé. Et ça m'a donné envie de tenter un truc. Peut-être faire un chapitre uniquement composé de dialogues. J'essayerai peut-être, une fois. Enfin, je vous laisse avec ça, et je vais me pieuter._  
 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5** : Rien.

Aurélien se redressa difficilement sur le canapé. Il était 22 heures passées, Gringe n'était jamais rentré de son « petit tour » et le cadet n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, si ce n'est pour aller pisser et chercher un truc à boire. Il n'avait même pas allumé la télé, s'était emmuré dans un silence morose qui lui paraissait ô combien salvateur. Son corps était mou. Son esprit aussi. La vie aussi. Elle n'était d'aucun intérêt ce jour-là, semblait beaucoup trop vide, beaucoup trop chiante. Alors en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, Aurélien avait enchainé cigarette sur cigarette, se familiarisant peu à peu avec le plafond qui avait soutenu son regard toute l'après-midi. La peinture, blanche à la base, avait fini par devenir jaunâtre à force de fumée, et s'était fissurée avec le temps. Orel trouvait les formes dessinées par les craquelures fascinantes. Elles étaient géométriques, absurdes, mais parfois il avait l'impression de reconnaître certaines silhouettes. Ici, il voyait très clairement un parapluie, là une tasse.  
Pour des questions de santé, il avait hésité un instant à aller prendre l'air. Encore 10 minutes enfermé tout seul ici et il allait finir par perdre ce qui lui restait de raison. Bien que broyer du noir une journée entière l'ait épuisé, et que dehors il semblait faire terriblement froid, poussé par l'ennui, il avait fini par se lever. Il était même passé par la douche avant de claquer la porte d'entrée pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit.

Il marcha beaucoup ce soir-là.  
D'abord dans les rues pâles de Caen, celles qui se couchent tard et dont les enseignes brillent même à 2 heures. Où il s'était noyé dans la foule et de la circulation. Là-bas il croisa Sylvain, accompagné d'un garçon qui ne lui rappelait absolument rien, mais qui insista lourdement sur leur rencontre passée, au Vertigo. Ils lui proposèrent d'aller boire un verre, le cadet avait envie de vagabonder encore un peu, il déclina. La plupart des gens encore dehors se hâtaient, pressés par le froid. Il les regardait passer, comme de simples bouts de décors. Éphémères. Futiles.  
Il avait ensuite longé la vallée du mémorial, emprunté l'Esplanade Brillaud, tourné au Boulevard Jean Moulin pour finir assit sur un banc, loin du bruit, de l'odeur de la ville. Dans la vallée des jardins.  
La quiétude de la nature lui cracha sa solitude au visage. Il était seul. Peut-être un peu trop. La brise légère mais glacial mordait sa chaire, griffait sa peau. Régulièrement, de légers nuages blancs s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres pour s'envoler librement vers le ciel. La lune éclairait les primevères et les dernières pivoines de la saison, elle l'attirait comme le phare attire les bateaux perdus en pleine mer, le fascinait. Le vent secouait distraitement les feuilles à la cime des arbres, on aurait dit qu'il chuchotait. De là où il se trouvait, Aurélien pouvait apercevoir la falaise de calcaire délimitant la partie basse du parc. Il régnait ici une quiétude douce-amère, une sérénité furieuse. C'était un autre monde.  
Et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un ange.  
Une toute petite bougie qui errait dans l'immensité de la nuit, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses talons battant la poussière. Un long filet de fumée s'échappait d'entre ses doigts, un fin faisceau lumineux. Elle avait une cigarette dans la main droite, et lui, il n'en avait plus.

* * *

« T'étais où ?  
\- J'me faisais chier, je suis sorti faire un tour. Et toi, t'étais où ?  
\- J'étais avec un pote. »  
Les lèvres d'Aurélien s'étaient étirées en un fin sourire. Il avait espéré du plus profond de son âme que Gringe serait là. Il fallait qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sauta sur le canapé, chaussures aux pieds et lança un rapide regard à son binôme, assit sur le fauteuil, concentrer à rouler consciencieusement son terh. Il avait un bonnet sur la tête, et l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Même la télé était éteinte.  
« J'ai chopé un numéro.  
\- Raconte. »

« Donc vasy je vais pour lui demander une clope…  
\- Tu foutais quoi en fait dans la vallée des jardins ?  
\- J'sais pas, je voulais prendre l'air.  
\- Ouais, et ?  
\- Et du coup j'lui dis « T'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi par hasard ? » elle m'dit « Si t'as de la chance je suis passée au tabac tout à l'heure » j'lui dis « Ah ouais bah pas toi, j'ai fini mon pa…  
\- Ouais, abrèges.  
\- on parle un peu tout ça, et là je lui dis « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Vu que t'es seule tout ça… »  
\- T'as pas eu peur de passer pour un type louche ?  
\- Bah non, elle non plus, elle m'a dit « ouais, pas de souci, j'habite pas très loin », elle revenait de chez son gars apparemment, alors du coup, je l'ai raccompagné. Elle m'a dit que j'étais sympa, je lui ai demandé son numéro, elle me l'a donné et puis voilà.  
\- Ok… Mais tu comptes faire quoi exactement vu qu'elle a un gars ?  
\- Bah ça en fait au début je le savais pas, mais elle avait l'air intéressé alors peut-être que y a moyen, elle m'aurait pas passé son numéro autrement.  
\- Ouais, tu peux voir les choses comme ça mais faut que tu penses à tes dents aussi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah là t'as de grandes chances de te faire casser la gueule mon pote.  
\- C'est vrai. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Elodie.  
\- Elodie quoi ?  
\- J'sais plus, Serres, un truc comme ça.  
\- Mais c'est la pote à Sylvain ça, c'est la petite blonde.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Bah ouais, on l'avait croisé une fois, j'lui avais dit qu'elle était mignonne il m'avait répondu qu'elle s'appelait Elodie Serres et qu'il se l'était tapée.  
\- Bah attends, je vais lui envoyer un message. »

« Ah ouais t'as raison. Il la connaît.  
\- Demande-lui si elle baise bien.  
\- Attends, d'abord je lui demande c'est qui son gars.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Imagine il s'est mis avec entre-temps.  
\- Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il a pas de meuf Sylvain.  
\- Ça arrive trop souvent dans les films les trucs comme ça, y a bien un jour où ça va nous arriver à nous, je prends les devants. Je pense à mes dents.  
\- Sylvain il fait pas peur.  
\- Tu te fous moi ? Avec ses longs bras là ? T'as aucune échappatoire, où que tu sois il peut t'atteindre, c'est Luffy. »

« Alors ?  
\- Il a dit « Ouais tranquille », ça passe ou pas ?  
\- Bah non, « tranquille » c'est bien une fois, au début, après ça devient la routine.  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Bah ouais, carrément. Ça vaut pas le coup.  
\- J'sais pas, elle avait vraiment l'air pas mal.  
\- Tente alors. »

« J'vais aller voir à quoi ressemble son gars.  
\- Vasy, montre.  
\- Attends deux secondes, ça charge… Oh merde.  
\- Wouah, il est largement plus beau que toi.  
\- Putain c'est clair. Je me suis fait des films je crois.  
\- Non-fumeur, bientôt la trentaine, travail stable, il va même à la salle… Là c'est clair qu'à part si elle a des tendances maso…  
\- Il a forcément un truc qui va pas.  
\- Non mais ça ça sent l'mec vicieux, il est trop parfait ça cache un truc..  
\- Ouais, c'est le genre de gars qui planque des meufs dans sa cave.  
\- Et qui écoute du TTC. »

« Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Bientôt 2 heures  
\- On va boire un verre avec Sylvain ?  
\- Un verre ?  
\- Un silo.  
\- Allons-y. »

* * *

L'orient Express était ouvert toute la nuit, et ils étaient rentrés aux environs de 6 heures alors qu'il faisait encore tout noir. Sylvain et son pote, Sam, étaient en fait allés rejoindre une de leurs amies : Eléonore. À peine les présentations terminées, Guillaume se transformait déjà en prédateur. Feintant un intérêt profond pour la jeune femme, un léger sourire scotché au coin des lèvres.  
Sylvain était déjà bien éméché, et ils avaient beaucoup rit. Seulement, quelque chose chiffonna un peu le cadet. C'était rien, vraiment pas grand-chose. Un truc futile dont il ne se serait pas formulé en temps normal, mais qui le troubla étrangement. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose, la première personne vers qui il se tournait, c'était Gringe. Et d'ordinaire, ce dernier lui rendait chacune de ses œillades. Ce soir, bien qu'attentif à la rousse assise à ses côtés, l'aîné avait presque semblé fuir le regard de son binôme. L'ami de Sylvain, qu'Orel avait tout naturellement renommé Sam devant son absence de consommation, lui avait dépanné des clopes toute la soirée, avant de partir un peu avant les autres, une petite brunette bien mignonne sous le bras.

 _« Putain, j'ai bu tellement de bière… J'pourrais boire ma pisse, elle aurait le même goût._  
 _\- Ce serait économique. »_  
 _« Woh tu fais quoi là ? Écarte ce briquet de là, je suis un cocktail Molotov à moi tout seul. »_

Puis ils avaient végété, toute la journée.

* * *

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, seul la lumière de la rue éclairait brièvement le salon. Même la ville avait l'air de sommeiller. Il n'émanait d'elle que le son diffus de la circulation, plutôt calme dans les environs ce soir là. Dieu que cette tranquillité était salutaire… Le corps d'Aurélien n'aurait pas pu supporter une seconde de plus le rythme qu'il lui imposait. Lessivé. Il était absolument lessivé. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : profiter de ce silence bienveillant encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Se perdre dans les méandres de la nuit. Savourer la parenthèse qu'elle lui offrait. S'égarer dans le néant. Et dormir, dormir pour toujours.  
Puis tout à coup, il se mit à faire jour.  
« Putain Gringe, éteins la lumière !  
\- Attends, j'vais pisser. »  
Le cadet grogna en remontant le plaid sur son visage. Et voilà que maintenant il commençait à avoir froid en plus de ça. Il s'imagina en train de tuer son colocataire avec les objets à proximité, et opta pour le coussin qui traînait un peu plus loin, sur le sol. Il ne voyait pas trop comment il aurait pu faire avec des sachets de chips vides, des baskets, un cendar ou un grinder. Quoi qu'un bon coup derrière la tête… Aurélien fut parcouru d'un frisson à cette idée. En entendant le pas trainant de Gringe revenir vers le salon, il se redressa sur le canapé. L'aîné marchait, enroulé dans sa grosse couverture, les cheveux en bataille et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. Sans un mot, il éteignit la lumière, s'assit sur son fauteuil et saisit le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait laissé sur la table la veille. C'était ça l'objet à proximité qui risquait le plus de le tuer. Orelsan se recoucha sur le sofa.  
« On fait quoi ce soir ?  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Il est 21 heures.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Bah ouais.  
\- Moi j'dors.  
\- T'as dormi toute la journée déjà.  
\- Faudrait que je dorme une semaine entière pour rattraper toute la fatigue accumulée. »

« J'ai tellement faim, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que y a plus rien à grail ici.  
\- Des mois tu veux dire.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes si je vais chercher kebab ?  
\- C'est mort.  
\- J'te le paie.  
\- Si tu veux m'acheter, il va falloir y mettre le prix.  
\- Le kebab, et la boisson.  
\- Vas-y. »

« Faut qu'on aille à celui à côté du chinois.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- J'vais en profiter pour prendre une bouteille, y a plus rien à boire non plus.  
\- Ouais, et faut racheter du coca aussi, je l'ai fini hier soir.  
\- En fait dans le fond, nos conditions de vie se rapportent un peu à celles de deux mecs en Alska. On a jamais rien à bouffer, on galère tout le temps, c'est pas des raquettes qu'on porte aux pieds, c'est nos chaussures pour réussir à marcher dans le bordel par terre sans se casser un truc…  
\- Ouais, mais ici ma teub fait pas 10 centimètres de moins.  
\- Faudrait déjà qu'elle ait 10 centimètres à perdre. »

« Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Bah je me lève, je vais me préparer.  
\- Ah comme ça, direct ?  
\- Bah ouais, j'ai fini ma clope.  
\- Ah ouais tu mets la pression.  
\- J'ai faim. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le cadet pestait rageusement contre son partenaire et le froid aigre qui transformait chacune de ses insultes en buée blanche.

* * *

Le reflet des lumières de la ville dansait tranquillement dans l'onde du fleuve, à leurs pieds. Le clapotement de l'eau en bruit de fond, les deux compères s'étaient installés au bord de l'Orne.  
Tout d'abord ils avaient fait escale à l'épicerie, question de priorité, puis ils avaient tracé tout droit jusqu'au kebab. Celui pas loin du chemin où Orel s'était ouvert l'arcade en tombant de vélo, une fois. Le trajet avait été ponctué par les plaintes incessantes de l'aîné. Gringe n'avait pas arrêté de râler. « J'ai tellement faim. », « Mon ventre c'est un trou noir. », « Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas mangé, je suis sûr que mon estomac a rétréci. », « Putain, pourquoi on habite si loin de l'épicerie ouverte de nuit ? T'aurais pas pu penser à ça en emménageant ? », « Comment j'ai faim. », « Comment c'est loin. », le cadet n'aurait pas supporté ça encore sur le retour. Alors tout naturellement, il avait descendu la rue Saint-Jean pour trouver refuge sur le bord de l'Orne, suivi de près par Guillaume. Là, éclairés par les lampadaires et autres lueurs de la métropole, ils avaient enfin pu entamer leur festin.

« Envoie le coca.  
\- C'est mort.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'après on aura plus de diluant, j'ai pris qu'une bouteille.  
\- Bah fais le mélange alors. »

« Hey d'ailleurs, elle est où ma canette ?  
\- T'as cru que j'allais aller te la chercher ? Si tu voulais une canette, fallait la prendre mon pote.  
\- Putain j'ai complètement zappé.  
\- Te plains pas, là t'as du sky en plus. »

« Il fait presque beau n'empêche.  
\- Presque.  
\- Il fait meilleur que tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression.  
\- C'est parce que là tu bouges pas, du coup t'as moins froid.  
\- C'est pas plutôt quand tu bouges que t'as moins froid ? Parce que les muscles chauffent.  
\- Ouais mais tu te tapes tout le vent dans la gueule.  
\- Tu te souviens de la soirée d'anniversaire de Claude ?  
\- Bah ouais, il s'est endormi sur ses chiottes.  
\- Nan, pas celle-ci, celle de l'année dernière, tu t'es battu avec le frère de la serveuse même.  
\- Putain m'en parle pas, j'aurais préféré l'oublier.  
\- Tu lui as dit « Elle est bonne », il t'a dit « C'est ma sœur » et tu lui as répondu « Pourtant c'est loin d'être une bonne sœur »  
\- Il a commencé à me casser les couilles après, moi j'étais mort…  
\- Tu t'es fait défoncer.  
\- En plus elle était même pas bonne. »

« Merde !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai fait tomber mon bonnet dans l'eau.  
\- Putain, comment t'as fait ça ?  
\- Hey j'sais pas, regarde si tu trouves pas une branche, un truc pour l'attraper.  
\- Nan mais y a pas de bâtons ici.  
\- Putain, j'ai pas assez bu pour aller le chercher.  
\- Vasy moi j'y vais.  
\- Tu nages comme un assisté toi.  
\- Tranquille, j'ai pied non ?  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Ah ouais c'est chaud. Bah commence à faire ton deuil hein.  
\- Envoie la bouteille. »

« Depuis que j'ai vu The Truman Show j'fais toujours attention à ce que je fais devant mon miroir. »

« La prochaine fois, je prends Sauce Blanche, la samouraï elle arrache. »

« Téma ce que j'arrive à faire avec ma paupière. »

« Être fainéant, c'est cher. A force d'acheter mes clopes à l'unité parce que c'est moins loin je perds trop d'argent. »

« Les oignons dans le kebab c'est comme l'accent marseillais, ça gâche tout. »

« Je crois qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

« Quand j'étais petit j'avais tellement la flemme de faire mes lacets que j'avais collé les boucles avec de la colle forte, une fois. J'ai mis deux jours avant de réussir à enlever mes chaussures… »

« Le nuage là-bas on dirait on dirait un mouton. »

« Tu te souviens l'époque où on avait encore de l'ambition ?  
\- J'me souviens même pas de celle où on avait encore un peu de dignité alors… »

« Lyon c'est un signe astrologique stylé. »

« Orel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'eau ?! »

« Une demie bouteille et ça y est, tu te jettes à l'eau.  
\- Ton bonnet était pas loin du bord, je me suis dit « c'est le moment ! », j'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai sauté.  
\- En plus t'as galéré à l'attraper.  
\- Ouais mais ça s'est parce que quand je nage c'est chelou, je penche grave sur le côté.  
\- Bah ouais, j'ai vu. Mais du coup faut qu'on rentre.  
\- Je crois que je suis en train de mourir de froid.  
\- Ce serait con quand même, pour un bonnet.  
\- C'est ça rigole, fous toi de ma gueule. T'sais quoi la prochaine fois je le regarderais flotter à la surface, j'irais même pas le chercher. Je lui ferais coucou de la main carrément, en l'observant partir au loin.  
\- Non mais j'admets, t'es un vrai quand même. »

« J'avais raison du coup, t'avais pas pied ?  
\- J'sais pas, j'ai même pas essayé de savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de l'eau. C'était tout noir.  
\- Tu veux ma veste ?  
\- Je couche pas le premier soir.  
\- J'en ai vu des plus coriaces. Du coup, tu la veux ou pas ?  
\- Fais péter. »

« Putain, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à l'épicerie en achetant l'appart'… »

« C'est encore loin ?  
\- Tu sais très bien si c'est encore loin ou pas.  
\- Ouais mais là j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire.  
\- Bah ça va. On est pas trop loin. »

« Attends despi, y a Deuklo qui m'appelle. »

« Putain, mais Claude il habite trop loin, en plus je suis trempé.  
\- Ah ouais, j'sais que t'as froid et que t'es émotionnellement instable mais là on en a de nouveau pour 20 minutes.  
\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on passe pas à l'appart en balle avant pour que j'me change ?  
\- La flemme. »

* * *

Il était en chute libre. Ça se voyait peut-être pas, mais il le sentait dans l'intégralité de son corps. Il tombait en arrière, en tournant sur lui-même, dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Putain, et il avait envie de vomir. Pourtant fallait l'avouer, ça faisait tellement de bien d'être là, calé sous une vraie couverture, dans un vrai lit.  
Le duo était rentré aux environs de 3 heures, après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à s'envoyer des shots en jouant à la console, chez Claude. Aurélien était parti se doucher en arrivant, et avait passé plus d'une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude. Ça aussi, ça lui avait fait du bien. En en sortant, il s'était tout bonnement écroulé aux côtés de Gringe, sur le pieu de ce dernier. Allez savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. Le barbu n'avait pas bronché. Il s'était contenté d'éteindre la lumière et d'allumer son bédodo, comme si son cadet ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Et il n'avait brisé le silence qu'après avoir tiré de nombreuses taffes, en tendant le joint à son partenaire.  
« Hey Orel, c'est quoi le truc qui t'effraie le plus ?  
\- J'sais pas, y a plein de truc. L'infini ça fait super peur.  
\- Développe ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, me dire que je pourrais passer ma vie à compter sans jamais terminer, ça me fait peur. Le fait qu'on soit super futile au milieu de tout ça. Le temps, la vie...  
\- Ouais genre face à l'infini t'es rien.  
\- C'est ça. Face à l'infini, y a rien qui compte. En fait y a que ça. Que l'infini, l'univers.  
\- Moi j'crois que l'oublie ça me fait vachement peur.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'me dis que le monde tout entier finira par m'oublier, c'est badant. Partir sans laisser de traces tu vois.  
\- Bah il suffit d'en laisser une. »

« Hey t'es en train de t'endormir Orel.  
\- Mais non, t'inquiètes.  
\- Si tu veux dormir, tu vas sur le canapé, hein.  
\- Non mais tranquille, j'dors pas. »

« Au fait Gringe, elle est où ma couverture ?  
\- J'l'ai jeté.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Bah t'avais vomi dessus. »

« Putain Claude j'sais pas comment il fait pour survivre à son rythme de vie. Déjà depuis la md j'ai grave du mal à remonter la pente, là je suis sûr que lui il danse encore.  
\- Ah ouais, ça plus jamais.  
\- La md ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Bah franchement au début c'était bien hein. J'disais que des trucs gentils à Deuklo, j'faisais des compliments sur tout le monde c'était n'importe quoi.  
\- Ah ouais bah moi j'me suis récupéré un fardeau.  
\- Non arrête, c'était marrant quand même.  
\- Ouais vite fait.  
\- J'sais pas, je t'admets que j'y ai absolument pas repensé.  
\- Moi si.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, c'est chelou. Ça m'a fait bader un peu sur le coup.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah… Non laisse tomber en fait.  
\- Vas-y, dis. T'as commencé tu termines.  
\- Bah j'sais pas, toi ça te fait pas peur d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un ?  
\- Bah non, tranquille. J'veux dire c'est toi...  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Bah, j'te fais confiance. »

« On fait quoi demain ?  
\- J'sais pas, on improvise, on y va au bluff. Comme d'hab quoi.  
\- Demain, je l'appelle.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Elodie. »

« Tu veux pas fermer les volets ?  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.  
\- La flemme, vas-y toi.

« Putain Orel, là tu vas me dire que tu te reposes les yeux ?... Orel ?...Putain Orel ! Tu casses les couilles. La prochaine fois, on fumera dans le salon, c'est mort. « Mais non tranquille, j'dors pas », pff… Prends-moi pour un con. »

« Bonne nuit Gringe.  
\- … Bonne nuit Orel. »

Cette nuit serait paisible. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver Guillaume de temps en temps, aussi. Gringe était cool. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aurélien pouvait apprécier Guillaume...


	6. Aïe

_Yo !  
Dieu que ce chapitre est court. Ö  
Je voulais qu'il soit plus long mais j'en sais rien… Ca coupait bien ici. La suite n'allait pas assez bien avec le reste... Du coup ce sera pour le prochain. :)  
Passons aux choses sérieuses… Bonne lecture ! :D  
\- Merci à tous vos commentaires du fond de mon petit cœur.  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6** : Aïe.

« Au fait, Elodie m'a appelé hier.  
\- Elle voulait quoi ?  
\- Savoir pourquoi tu répondais pas.  
\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Que c'était pas ton numéro.  
\- Elle me blase déjà.  
\- Moi aussi, ça va pas le faire. »

« Putain !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elles sont passées où encore les clefs ?!  
\- Ca va calme, tu vas les trouver. Arrête de gueuler. Tu t'énèrves trop Gringe, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs.  
\- Non mais ça, ça fait clairement partie des trucs de merde qui prennent une ampleur gigantesque dans ma tête.  
\- Ouais, non mais tu te rends compte que tu gueules quand y a des pubs pendant les films, quand tes lacets sont défaits, quand y a plus de papier dans les chiottes, quand une musique que t'aimes pas passe à la radio, quand une musique que t'aimes bien passe à la radio, mais que t'aimes pas la radio, quand il te reste plus que 5 clopes, quand il pleut, et quand il pleut et que tu dois faire tes lacets, là c'est l'apothéose totale. Les gens normaux tu vois, ils ferment leur gueule et ils font un effort pour ne pas gueuler tout le temps, encore plus quand y a leur pote qui dort à côté t'as vu.  
\- J'suis les gens normaux moi ? »

« Bon, on fait quoi ? J'en ai marre de galérer.  
\- Bah j'sais pas, de toute manière on sait pas où sont les clefs.  
\- Pas faux.  
\- Hey c'est qui le type qui guette par la fenêtre dehors ?  
\- Oh putain, c'est Pierre Roncelin.  
\- Ah ouais ? Je le voyais moins grand…  
\- Bon bah le problème est réglé, on peut pas sortir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il veut me casser la gueule.  
\- Ah ouais c'est vrai, à cause des messages avec Cynthia…  
\- Non en fait faut que je te dise la vérité Orel. J'ai baisé sa sœur.  
\- T'en a baisé plein des sœurs, d'habitude ça pose pas problème.  
\- Ouais mais là il m'a cramé en plein dedans tout ça. Et puis en plus elle a 16 ans.  
\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Hey j'savais pas, elle avait l'air plus vieille que les trois quarts des meufs avec qui je couche, avec son rouge à lèvres et ses petit talons. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute à c'te génération de merde, c'est tous des imposteurs. »

« Putain, je devais voir Elodie aujourd'hui en plus.  
\- Tu la verras demain.  
\- Ouais..."  
" Hey mais je raconte quoi moi, c'est toi qui est coincé ici, moi j'peux sortir, j'ai rien à voir avec tes histoires.  
\- Bah essaies de descendre hein, mais c'est à tes risques et périls. »

« Putain, et il t'a mis qu'une seule tarte, t'es sûr ? On dirait que t'es passé sous un train.  
\- Il m'a dit « Remonte et dis à ton pote de descendre, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui ». Il était énervé.  
\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Que t'étais pas là.  
\- Et il t'a dit quoi ?  
\- Qu'il t'avait vu guetter pendant que je descendais. Et bam, impact.  
\- Ah meerde… »

« Putain, faut vraiment que les gens arrête de m'associer à toi tout le temps. »

« Il est parti ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il est parti ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il est parti ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il est parti ?  
\- Ouais c'est bon, tu peux descendre.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Non. Mais si tu continues tu vas te prendre une tarte dans tous les cas, que tu descendes ou pas. »

* * *

Etape numéro 1 : Ouvrir les yeux. Trop de lumière. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de lumière…  
Aurélien lâcha un long râle. Le monde tournait dangereusement vite autour de lui. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il était sur le point de vomir, il le sentait. Fallait qu'il se lève. Maintenant. Autrement ce serait trop tard. Putain, il avait vraiment pas envie de se gerber dessus.  
Etape numéro 2 : Rouvrir les yeux. Et les garder ouverts cette fois. Lutter malgré cette lampe de merde postée juste en face de sa gueule. Il était dans la chambre de Gringe, et visiblement il faisait encore nuit. Orel tenta vainement de se redresser : son corps tout entier refusait de bouger. Il avait dû s'endormir involontairement. Sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre le plafonnier, ou d'enlever ses chaussures. Il s'était simplement étendu sur le dos et avait sombré sans crier gare.  
Haut le cœur.  
 _Ne vomis pas, ne vomis pas, ne vomis pas._  
Se lever, esquiver le mur, tirer la porte des chiottes, ah non, pousser et… Se libérer.  
Wouah. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi imbibé par l'alcool. Il le sentait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses regards. Ils avaient fait quoi hier soir, déjà ?  
\- Gringe ?  
Pas de réponse. Le cadet se dirigea laborieusement vers le salon en enlevant ses baskets.  
Les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient distraitement la pièce, autrement plongée dans la pénombre. Deux bouteilles vides trônaient sur la table, à côté du cendrier et des figurines Naruto. L'aîné n'était pas là. Quelle heure était-il ? Ou était passé son portable ? Fallait qu'il pense à acheter une horloge, un réveil, ou un truc qui leur indiquerait l'heure autre que leurs téléphones... Les trois quarts du temps, Orel n'avait aucune idée du lieu où se trouvait le sien, et au dernier quart, ce dernier n'avait plus de batterie. Il s'assit par automatisme sur le canapé en jetant un regard aux bouteilles. Ca y est, ça lui revenait. Enfermés comme des cons dans l'appartement ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se mettre la grosse, grosse, grosse murge. Ils leur restaient deux litres de Jack Da', qui avaient visiblement été lapidés dans la journée. Ou la soirée. Aurélien ne se souvenait plus de rien. Un calvaire. Le vide absolu. Le trou noir. Raah, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

* * *

Comment ça avait pu arriver ?  
Gringe était haletant. Il avait couru sur plus de 100 mètres en sortant de l'appartement. Dans un premier temps pour fuir Pierre, qui n'était pas là, et dans un second parce que… parce que… Putain mais comment ça avait pu arriver bordel de merde…?  
Regard à droite, regard à gauche. Les quais n'étaient plus très loin, il allait s'asseoir là-bas, au bord de l'eau. Puis il se roulerait un terh. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Il fumerait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de quoi. Dans le calme, pour mieux réfléchir. Et ensuite peut-être qu'il rentrerait.  
Non. Impossible. Jamais.  
Guillaume était ivre. Guillaume était perdu. Guillaume était seul. Guillaume était paniqué. Totalement paniqué. _Boum boum boum_. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine, il le sentait frapper de toute ses forces contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il tentait de défoncer une porte que Gringe lui aurait bien ouverte, s'il avait pu. Totalement essoufflé, son pouls était aussi rapide que le flot de pensées qui s'écoulait dans son esprit.  
Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite, il s'était approché de lui, tout près et… et…  
L'aîné se pris la tête dans les mains. Pas le temps d'aller jusqu'aux quais finalement, ce banc ferait largement l'affaire. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dessaouler sur le champ. C'est à cause de ces bouteilles de merde que tout ça était arrivé. Et c'est à cause d'elles qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation.  
 _C'est rien, c'est rien, respire. Rien. Rien. Rien._  
Mais il revoyait encore son binôme entrer dans la pièce en souriant, pendant que lui s'allongeait correctement, le bédodo fraîchement roulé et ancré entre ses lèvres. Il le revoyait se casser la gueule en voulant le rejoindre sur le lit, à côté de lui, et rire. Rire en le regardant. Il le revoyait si bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête à ce moment là ? Pourquoi tout à coup l'ambiance était devenue lourde comme ça ? Pourquoi Aurélien avait tendu le bras ? Une fois, juste une fois il aurait voulu comprendre le raisonnement d'Orel. _Boum boum boum._  
Avec une délicatesse que Guillaume ne lui connaissait pas, il avait posé, calé sa main contre sa joue. Ses doigts avaient glissé sur sa peau tout doucement et il avait entamé, avec son pouce, de faire quelques aller-retours. _Boum boum boum._ Pourquoi il n'avait pas rejeté cette main intrusive ? Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Aurélien ? Le contact était agréable, c'est pour ça. Et bourré comme il était, il ne lui semblait même pas hors de propos.  
Mais soudainement il l'avait senti. Une chaleur légère, douce, totalement délicieuse qui s'attaquait au bas de son ventre. _Boum boum boum._ Et il s'était tout à coup réveillé, comme sorti de transe. Il avait réalisé que depuis ces longues minutes, ils se regardaient silencieusement droit dans les yeux, la main de son meilleur ami sur la joue. Et lui qui commençait à… _Arrête d'y penser connard. C'est rien. C'est rien. C'est rien. C'est rien.  
_ Mais non bordel, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait suffi qu'Aurélien lui caresse la joue pour qu'il se mette à… _Nan, fermes ta gueule on a dit. Boum boum boum._  
Clairement il avait bandé sur son pote. Sur son meilleur-ami. Sur son frère. _Boum._  
Mais pourquoi ce fils de pute avait fait ça aussi ?  
La révélation, l'instant où il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait dans son coprs avait été talonné par nausée sournoise, et il avait quitté la pièce pour aller vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes, sans demander son reste. Puis il était parti. En courant. Le plus loin possible. Le plus vite possible.  
Il devait… Il fallait qu'il… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Absolument aucune idée.

* * *

« Gringe ?  
\- Nope, c'est Deuklo. Ca raconte quoi mon gars ?  
\- Rien, je décuve en regardant Dragon Ball.  
\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ca fait du bien de retourner aux fondamentaux de temps en temps. »  
Aurélien hocha plus la tête par habitude que parce qu'il avait vraiment écouté ce que venait de lui dire Claude. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter, mais vu comme il était mort, il ne doutait pas de l'état dans lequel Gringe devait être lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, la veille, et l'aîné ne répondait pas au téléphone en plus. Tout doucement ça commençait à le préoccuper. Et cette fatigue monstrueuse qui l'accablait... Il s'était résigné à essayer de dormir vers 10 heures, quand sa voisine du dessus et ses putains de gosses de merde avaient commencé à crier dans tous les sens. Il s'était redressé, assit sur son canapé, allumé la télé, et n'avait plus bougé.  
« Il est où Gringo ?  
\- J'sais pas justement, on a bien bu hier et il est pas rentré.  
\- Mais moi je l'ai vu hier soir. 'Fin ce matin plutôt, en rentrant de soirée.  
\- Ah ouais, vers où ?  
\- Pas loin des quais à côté de chez la meuf à Momo, il m'a dit qu'il allait pas tarder à rentrer.  
\- Il foutait quoi ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas.  
\- Il était quelle heure ?  
\- 4:30 j'crois. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, on sait jamais. Il s'est peut-être endormi sur son banc. En plus il avait pas l'air bien, c'est pour ça que je passais d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah ouais ? Bah c'est parti... »

* * *

« C'était là, t'es sûr ?  
\- Bah ouais…  
\- Bon bah il y est plus en tout cas.  
\- Il doit pas être bien loin…  
\- Ouais. Peut-être.  
\- J'commence à avoir faim moi. Y pas un Subway pas loin ?  
\- Si je crois. Il y est peut-être allé, tu veux qu'on aille voir ?  
\- Ouais bonne idée, en plus on aura une bonne vision périphérique du boulevard.  
\- Par contre tu me le paies.  
\- Ca marche. »

« Bon, bah il est pas là non plus hein.  
\- Ouais, il est peut-être juste chez un de ses potes.  
\- Sûrement. Bon, en attendant tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?  
\- Bah j'sais pas, moi j'crois que je vais pas trop trop tarder à rentrer.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Rien. Comme d'hab'. »

« Je suis tellement fatigué.  
\- Ouais, ça se voit à ta tête.  
\- Putain, Gringe casse quand même bien les couilles.  
\- Ouais. »

« Bon, on rentre ?  
\- Vas-y je te dépose après je vais aller voir Sylvain j'pense.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Vasy. »

* * *

« A bientôt gros !  
\- Vasy les gars, on s'pet ! »  
Même s'il avait un peu fini par l'oublier durant son escapade avec Claude, Sylvain et Ballantine's, Orel, en montant les escaliers avait éspéré de tout son coeur que Guillaume serait là. Et en entrant, il avait laissé s'échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Gringe était là. Assit sur son fauteuil. Et alors qu'Aurel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait passé les dernières 24 heures, l'aîné tourna la tête vers lui pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Et Aurélien ne se sentit pas de parler. Guillaume avait l'air de le jauger. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette.  
« Qu'est ce qui a ?  
\- De quoi qu'est-ce qui a ?  
\- T'as vu comment tu me regardes ? T'étais où ?  
\- Avec un pote.  
\- Ah ouais… Et ça va ?  
\- Ouais. »  
Bien. Le cadet hocha la tête en s'installant sur le canapé. Le regard posé sur son partenaire, il pinça les lèvres. Gringe ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il avait la tête baissé sur la petite table.  
« T'es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- On a fait quoi hier ? »  
 _Boum boum boum.  
_ Les iris de Gringe se verrouillèrent soudainement dans celles d'Orel, et le cadet su qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Et Guillaume avait de jolis yeux quand même.  
« Comment ça, on a fait quoi hier ?  
\- Je me souviens de rien du tout. Black out total.  
\- Vraiment ou alors..?  
\- Ou alors quoi ?  
\- Non rien.  
\- Du coup..?  
\- Rien. On a rien fait du tout.  
\- Ok… »

* * *

 _MON DIEU, T'AS VU CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER ? Ö_


	7. Bim bada boum

_Bonjour !_

 _Mh, alors, par où commencer... Déjà, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que j'ai perdu mon ordinateur. Donc ce chapitre, qui devait être -vraiment- différent, et que j'avais déjà terminé une première fois a disparu. Tout simplement. RIP._  
 _Et honnêtement, j'avais pas la fois de recommencer. Parce que ce chapitre a été vraiment plus dur à écrire. Parce qu'il y a moins de tête à tête, du coup moins de dialogue, plus d'intériorité, moins de rigolade, bref un fossé entre ce chapitre et les chapitres précedent. Et encore, j'ai enlevé beaucoup de texte, parce que je trouvais ça chiant, finalement. C'est très dur de rendre intéressante la vie de deux galériens. Mais imaginez rendre intéressante la vie de deux galériens qui se font la gueule, et qui du coup ne se parlent pas... BREF. J'ai mon nouvel ordinateur depuis un peu plus d'un mois, même je ne me suis pas mise directement a (re)rédiger ce chapitre, mais c'est reparti, du coup. De toute manière, je pouvais pas ne pas faire de suite face à tous vos messages. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Voilà. Hum, j'éspre que ce sera pas trop décevant du coup... Vu l'attente... Et vu qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose... Enfin..._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS: Désolé quand même, de la longue absence._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7** : Bim bada boum.

Vas savoir ce qu'il foutait là. Putain qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il était le nuage gris dans le ciel bleu, la tâche d'encre sur la copie propre, le point noir au milieu du nez.  
Cette chambre sentait les huiles essentielles. Les murs étaient violets. Le parquet était ciré. Les fenêtres, lavées. Le lit, fait. Les cendriers, vides. Il se sentait cancer au milieu de tout ça. Ici, ça empestait l'organisation et… l'espoir peut-être ? Il arrivait en plein milieu, les mains dans les poches, les pieds trainants, son mal-être accroché à la peau, et il avait l'impression de contaminer tous les environs. Même elle, il avait l'impression de la contaminer. Il l'aimait franchement bien. C'était une fille gentille, profondément gentille. Et puis elle s'intéressait à des trucs, elle avait des hobbies, des passions, des centres d'intérêts… C'était pas juste une meuf vide comme il en avait vu passé plusieurs. Elle, elle lui donnait presque envie de s'impliquer des fois. En plus elle avait quitté son copain pour lui…  
Mais même s'ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensembles que ces derniers jours, Orel n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Gringe était super chelou depuis avant-hier. Ou avant-avant-hier, un truc comme ça. Depuis le black-out en fait. Aurélien n'était pas con, il savait bien que ce soir-là quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui plongeait constamment l'aîné dans le mutisme lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité. Ils s'étaient très peu parlés. Guillaume offrait des réponses fermées à chaque fois que le cadet lui adressait la parole, éludait sans cesse, déclinait… Il faisait la gueule. Mais pour de vrai cette fois. Il en avait parlé avec Elodie hier, qui lui avait conseillé de coincé son ami dans un coin et de forcer le dialogue. Seulement on ne force pas Gringe à parler. On attend. Une heure, deux heures, un jour, deux jours. Il finit toujours par tout lâcher à un moment donné.  
Ce coup-ci ce n'était pas pareil. Le cadet se sentait à l'origine de cette crise. Son pote ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux, c'est pour dire. Il avait essayé de se souvenir pourtant, du fond de son être, de tout son cœur. Mais rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien.  
Alors même si hier il n'avait pas osé, ce soir en rentrant il l'obligerait, le mettrait à genoux, parce que quoi que ce soit qui le ronge, ça le rongeait aussi.  
« Bon, on y va ? »  
Mais d'abord il devait emmener cette fille au cinéma.

* * *

Orel avait passé la nuit chez Elodie, il devait l'emmener au cinéma pendant l'après-midi. Alors Gringe avait profité de cette solitude bienveillante pour se murer dans un silence salvateur. Même pas de musique, de télé, rien du tout. Que lui. Face à lui-même.  
Durant ces dernières heures, son cerveau avait été en ébullition. Il avait réfléchi à tout ça. Beaucoup. Peut-être même plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Apparemment Aurélien ne se souvenait pas. Sur le coup, Guillaume s'était demandé si c'était vrai, ou si c'était juste un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait oublier. Mais non, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas. C'était à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction pour l'aîné. D'un côté ça le bloquait : pas moyen d'en parler avec lui. Mais de l'autre ça le libérait : pas besoin d'en parler avec lui. De toute manière il n'avait certainement même pas remarqué l'incident.  
A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là ? En regardant son ami ?  
En fait il ne pensait absolument à rien.  
Y avait cette main sur sa joue, qui n'avait rien à foutre là, et y avaient ces yeux bloqués dans les siens, qui le scrutaient.  
Et il ne pensait absolument à rien.  
Une autre question l'avait torturé. De base Gringe ne s'était pas vraiment posé le problème du sexe opposé. Avant de se dire que son corps avait réagi pour un garçon, s'était surtout juste affolé qu'il ait réagi pour Orel. Seulement peu à peu il en était forcément arrivé là. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait déjà bandé en présence de ses potes, lors de lourdes soirées, mais jamais pour ses potes -parce qu'il avait beau essayé de se persuader du contraire, c'était clairement ce qui était arrivé- . Et il y réfléchissait, il y réfléchissait.  
C'était pas physique ce qu'il s'était passé. 'Fin si, évidemment ça l'était. Mais il n'avait pas physiquement désiré son ami.  
En fait, c'était plutôt ce qu'il avait dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il fut voilé par l'alcool, son regard était toujours empreint de ce truc. Du truc qui différenciait Gringe de tous ses autres potes, du truc qui le rendait unique. Et Guillaume aimait bien cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder. 'Puis les doigts fins du cadet contre sa peau avaient certainement aidé un peu. Rien que la précaution avec laquelle il les avait posés sur sa joue était bandante. Tout doucement, comme s'il était fragile et qu'il risquait de se casser. Ou de s'échapper. C'était peut-être ça en fait. C'était peut-être pour pas l'effrayé qu'il avait été aussi délicat. Parce qu'en temps normal, cette main, Gringe l'aurait amputé. Il aurait dû l'amputer, d'ailleurs. Et puis ce pouce qui remontait, redescendait. Inlassable.  
Et à quoi Orel avait pensé à ce moment-là ? En le regardant ?  
C'était beaucoup trop bizarre pour lui. Beaucoup trop.  
Au moins il en était arrivé à la conclusion, pas forcément rassurante, qu'il n'avait pas réagi pour un homme, mais pour Aurélien uniquement.  
Le plus chiant c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler au cadet. D'ordinaire lorsqu'un dilemme venait le hanter comme ça, il avait toujours son binôme en défouloir. Qui lui donnait des conseils de merde généralement, mais qui était tellement rassurant à faire tout le temps comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Quand il parlait de ses problèmes à Orel, il avait l'impression que ce n'en étaient pas, ou alors qu'ils étaient terriblement futiles.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait dans une telle situation ? Honnêtement, Gringe hésitait. Il trouverait ça étrange. Super étrange. Normal. Mais il s'en fouterai certainement un peu. Il rigolerait un bon coup, se moquerait de lui. Mais comme c'était un incident isolé, exceptionnel, qui ne se reproduirait pas, et qu'ils étaient bien pétés, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux.  
Il oublierait.  
Il allait faire ça lui aussi. C'était pas grand-chose après tout. Juste une phase qu'il s'était tapé un soir. Bourré. Et dont Orel ne se souvenait même plus.  
La pire question qu'il se posa cependant et qui resta en suspend malgré une après-midi quasi complète à méditer le fit cependant changer d'avis. Et lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son cadet il su qu'il ne pourrait faire comme si ne rien était. Parce que contrairement aux histoires de mecs qui se tripotent la teub, ça, ça ne l'avait pas écœuré.

* * *

« Gringe ? Ah t'es là, réponds pas surtout. Ça va ?  
\- Ouais, tranquille.  
\- T'sais y avait qui au cinéma ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mohamed ! Il veut qu'on aille chez lui ce soir, t'es chaud ?  
\- J'peux pas, faut que je fasse un bail ce soir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un bail.  
\- Ok, bah j'y vais pas non plus.  
\- Ok. »

« Hey Gringe, tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine ?  
\- Je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Si, tu fais clairement la gueule.  
\- Non, je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Si, moi j'crois que tu fais la gueule.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- T'sais que t'es vachement lourd comme mec ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi l'autre soir ?  
\- Quel autre soir ?  
\- Le soir depuis lequel tu fais la gueule.  
\- Rien j't'ai dit. Et je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Ca me concerne ?  
\- Non.  
\- Donc y a un truc.  
\- Y a rien.  
\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça Guillaume ? »  
Gringe quitta des yeux l'écran de son téléphone pour venir les poser sur son binôme. Ca ne rigolait plus visiblement, Orel avait des comptes à régler avec lui. Et il l'avait appelé Guillaume… Il ne l'appelait jamais Guillaume. Vraiment jamais. Sorti de sa bouche ça sonnait terriblement faux.  
« Guillaume ? Sérieusement ? »  
Peut-être par nervosité, l'ainé ne put retenir le léger éclat de rire qui acheva d'agacer Aurélien. Fallait le comprendre aussi, essayer de se mettre à sa place. Le cadet se tenait devant lui, la lèvre imperceptiblement relevé dans un rictus énervé, les sourcils froncés comme s'ils essayaient de toucher ses pieds, les bras croisés contre son torse, le regard de reproche… Non, il n'avait rien de crédible. Rien du tout.  
« Il s'est rien passé, c'est bon. Ca va je te dis.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?  
\- Mais tu vas me casser les couilles pendant longtemps encore ? Il s'est rien passé.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, ta vie entière tu la passes à mentir.  
\- Parce que tu crois que toi t'es un modèle d'honnêteté ?  
\- Je te mens pas à toi.  
\- Je te mens pas non plus.  
\- Je commence à en douter un peu, à force.  
\- Ouais bah arrête, ça te réussit pas.  
\- Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es vraiment casse couille. T'es là, tu fais tout de traviole, et t'oses me prendre de haut comme un connard genre « je te prends pas au sérieux, tu racontes de la merde tout le temps ». Mais j'suis pas ton bouffon, et je rigole plus.  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?  
\- Non je demande par politesse.  
\- Vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il s'est rien passé du tout.  
\- Putain, mais t'es tellement frustrant ! »  
Gringe soutenait le regard de son compère le plus calmement possible. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler du problème avec Orel.  
« Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.  
\- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ? Soit, mais arrête de me prendre pour un con en maintenant que « tout va bien ». Quand tout va bien, tu viens te poser à côté de moi sur le canapé l'air de rien à n'importe quelle heure, tu roules ton pilon et tu lances une putain de partie de « qui suis-je » où d'une autre connerie du même genre, et puis tu fumes et on rigole. Depuis trois jours ce putain de canapé tu l'évite à chaque fois que je me trouve dessus, t'es même allé à la soirée de Yanis alors que tu détestes ce type, juste pour pas me voir putain ! Et tes potes, tes vrais potes j'entends, tu les vois plus parce que je suis avec. Alors tu seras mignon, mais si tu veux faire sevi y a rien, arrête d'agir comme si j'avais baisé ta sœur, arrête de faire la gueule.  
\- Je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Aaaah, putain quand t'es comme ça je te supporte pas, on dirait un gamin de 8 ans ! »  
\- Bah arrête de me prendre la tête alors, et bouges ! »  
Ca y est, Guillaume sentait peu à peu ses nerfs se tendre, clairement il commençait à en avoir marre du savon que lui passait Orel. « On dirait un gamin de 8 ans », actuellement il se sentait bel et bien comme un gamin de 8 ans qu'on engueule parce qu'il a fait une bêtise, et il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression. Il avait pris sur le lui le plus possible, parce qu'au fond son partenaire n'y était pour rien, et que, bin… C'était Aurélien.  
« T'es chez moi, je te ferais dire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Cet appartement, il est à moi, donc t'es sympa mai si quelqu'un doit, ou même peut, dire à quelqu'un d'autre de bouger, c'est moi.  
\- T'es en train de me foutre dehors, là en fait ?  
\- Non. Mais je vois pas ce que tu fous ici si jamais tu veux plus m'adresser la parole.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je te parle, non.  
\- Ouais, mais pas des choses dont il faudrait.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je me vire tout seul de chez toi, connard. »

* * *

Tant pis. Au pire des cas, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ni de ses petits caprices d'enfant gâté. C'était peut-être la colère qui le lui faisait réalisé, mais Aurélien en avait marre d'attendre Gringe continuellement. Il vivait au rythme de ses humeurs. C'était toujours quand lui en avait envie. Il marchait en tête, choisissait les chemins dans lesquels ils s'embarquaient. Et Orel l'y suivait toujours. Sans poser de questions.  
Il prenait sur lui à chaque fois que Guillaume était rattrapé par ses démons. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait subjuguer par ses pensées. Il fallait patienter un peu, attendre qu'il ait fait le tour du problème déclencheur, puis de ses remords et de ses regrets -lorsqu'on commence à chuter, on ne s'arrête plus-. Et Orel le faisait à chaque fois. Il se rangeait sur le bas-côté en temporisant. Il devait remettre à plus tard les projets... Depuis le temps qu'il fallait qu'ils s'y attellent sérieusement... Ils avaient toujours une bonne raison pour ne rien faire. Cette fois-ci il allait avancer, avec ou sans lui.  
Tant pis.  
Tant pis…  
Qu'avait-il pu bien faire de si terrible ? Qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire de si terrible ? Ou simplement, qu'était-il arrivé à Gringe ?  
Après tout, peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, peut-être qu'elle concernait Guillaume, et Guillaume uniquement.  
Non… Il le sentait, il le savait. Raah. Le plus horrible était de ne pas ne pas pouvoir couper le mal à la racine, faute de connaître la racine en question. Si seulement il lui disait ce qu'il s'était passé, il saurait trouver les mots. Il lui rappellerait à quel point il s'en bat les couilles, parce qu'ils s'en battent les couilles. C'était pas le moment de taper une phase.  
La famille, c'est comme une barque dans laquelle est assis chacun des membres : quand quelqu'un commence à chuter, c'est toute l'embarcation qui tangue. Gringe était la famille la plus proche qu'avait Aurélien à l'heure actuelle, et il subissait ses vibrations et ses changements d'humeurs comme si c'étaient les siens. Fini. Fini l'époque où il endurait les maux de son acolyte sans jamais en prononcer un seul.  
Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de fermer sa gueule comme ça, comme si Aurélien était n'importe qui, comme si sa putain de parole valait de l'or. L'aîné ne laissait jamais paraître grande preuve de son affection pour le plus jeune, mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il s'ouvrait si naturellement. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience lui-même, mais Orel le savait. Et il aimait bien la sensation que ça lui procurait. Il s'en rassasiait. Mais si maintenant même au cadet il se mettait à faire des cachoteries…  
Et encore, s'il se contentait de faire des cachoteries, à la limite. Mais en plus le voilà qui se murait dans ce putain de silence acharné dont lui seul avait le secret.

En réalité, là, alors qu'il marchait à reculons jusqu'à l'appartement de sa « copine », Aurélien se sentait effrayé de ce qui allait advenir de sa relation avec Gringe. L'aîné était parti de chez lui, et le connaissant, il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, le temps de calmer un peu les ardeurs de sa fierté… Et le cadet non plus ne voulait pas être le premier à revenir vers son ami, pas cette fois. Ça faisait même pas une heure qu'ils s'étaient engueulés et déjà il pensait aux jours à venir, sans Gringe. Il allait se faire chier, putain. Ça le plombait un peu, il appréhendait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir une putain de boule au ventre à cette idée, comme un fragile. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à arrêter d'y penser. En fait, il s'en voulait d'être autant touché par sa relation avec Gringe. Putain, et là il allait aller s'emmerder avec Elodie, elle allait vouloir lui parler, normal après tout. Forcer le dialogue. Mais putain il en avait pas envie. Son seul désir était de s'enfermer à double tour chez lui, en tête à tête avec sa bouteille de Jack Da', et de se déglinguer la gueule. Tout seul.

 _T'facon j'parle pas aux gens que j'connais pas tant qu'j'suis pas fonce-dé_ _  
_ _Quand j'm'énerve j'pleure essaye pas d'me contrarier_

Il allait retourner chez lui finalement, et il la rappellerai demain.

 _Si tu danses comme un naze toi et moi on est pareil_ _  
_ _Demain on prendra l'temps d'regretter c'qu'on a fait la veille_

* * *

 **Orel - 02h35 :** jai laissser les clé sous le paillaisson, stu veux rentrer csoir  
 **Orel - 02h48 :** Iil reste peu de sky stu vex, mais faut qutu te dépeche  
 **Gringe - 02h48 :** Touche y plus, j'arrive  
 **Orel - 02h49** **:** merci

 **Orel - 02h52 :** fai pas gaffe au vomi devnt la porrte surtout

"Et le cadet non plus ne voulait pas être le premier à revenir vers son ami, pas cette fois." Tss. Tu parles.

* * *

 _Merci encore, et à bientôt ! (Je me rend compte maintenant que c'est assez court, désolé)_


	8. Le début de la fin

_Ooooooooook ! Désolé pour la perte d'inspiration, et euh… Je ferais aucun commentaire sur le temps que je met à chaque fois… Juste, je sais que la suite je la posterai. Quand ? Je sais pas._  
 _Merci ceux qui restent malgré l'écart insupportable entre chacun de mes chapitres. Et merci de vos commentaires, franchement. Merci du fond de mon petit cœur pour tout._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Le début de la fin.

Il y avait en effet bel et bien du vomi devant la porte. Guillaume l'avait enjambé en entrant. Et toutes les lampes de l'appartement étaient allumées. Elles lui faisaient mal à la tête. Depuis combien de temps il était arrivé ? Une heure ? Deux heures ?

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis 30 minutes. Bordel de merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas ? Il se contentait de le regarder bêtement, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait foutre là. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Là, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. Enfin certainement Gringe plus que le cadet, comme d'habitude. Ce con là avait l'air bien incapable de ressentir le moindre malaise. A moins que… Oh. Il attendait. Il attendait que l'aîné s'explique. Comme si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir de nouveau passer le pas de la porte. Alors que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de revenir. Quelle heure il était maintenant ? 4:15. Ils étaient tous les deux bien touchés du coup, par l'alcool et l'heure tardive, et il pouvait toujours tenter le coup de la fatigue pour allé se pieuter tranquillement au fond de son lit, l'air de rien. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé, Orel ne le laisserait pas rentrer dans cette chambre, il le savait. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de lui bourrer la gueule ? Impossible. Aurélien n'était pas aussi vicieux. Pas aussi vicieux que lui. Ca ca ressemblait plus à un plan dégueulasse que lui aurait très bien pu mettre en place. Mais pas son binôme, si ? Il ne savait plus trop. Les shots qu'il venait de se taper étaient montés tellement vite.  
« Alors. Dis moi. »  
Mon dieu si, il avait fait exprès pour lui tirer les vers du nez ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Un long rire rauque s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, au début un rire plein de nervosité qu'il n'avait réussi à retenir, mais qui devint plus sincère au moment où Orel le rejoint dans son hilarité. On aurait vraiment dit deux gros cons. Aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi l'autre rigolait.  
« T'as fait exprès hein, t'étais même pas si die quand tu m'as envoyé un message, hein ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu vois, t'es encore en train de me servir. Par message t'avais l'air tellement fini, pourquoi maintenant t'es presque normal ?  
\- Tiens, bois.  
\- Mon dieu mais… Tu me bourres la gueule Orel !  
\- Mais non, aller, bois.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi j'ai une longueur d'avance. »

Ok, soit. Aurélien était bleu, bien bleu, mais d'habitude il se mettait des races bien plus cruelles. Il avait arrêté de boire depuis… J'sais pas.

« Ok, je bois que si t'arrête de me poser cette question.  
\- J'ai le droit d'en poser d'autres ?  
\- Huuuuum. Ça dépend de laquelle.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?  
\- Parce que ça va être bizarre si je te le dis.  
\- Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ?  
\- parce que ça aurait pas dû se produire. J'accepte plus les questions, maintenant.  
\- Ca marche. Tiens, bois.  
\- Je bois plus non plus.  
\- Fragile.  
\- Je bois que si tu bois, j'vois pas pourquoi.  
\- Ok, j'me sers. »

« T'as bandé sur moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je le répète ?  
\- Mais… On a fait des trucs tous les deux ?  
\- Quoi ? Certainement pas non, t'es marrant. »  
Gringe ponctua sa phrase d'un énorme éclat de rire.  
« - J'ai pas bandé sur toi, j'ai dû bandé parce que… Parce que voilà, j'sais pas moi, j'étais die, ça arrive. Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour ça ?  
\- Non. T'as pas bandé comme ça. T'as vraiment bandé pour moi.  
\- Tu te fais des films.  
\- Non mais admettons. Imagine que ce soit arrivé. Tu ferais quoi ? »  
\- Bah je… »  
Aurélien baissa la tête, rouge écarlate, et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Au début, son visage exprimait principalement de la gêne, mais plus il avançait dans sa réflexion plus ses traits se détendaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux vers son ami, sûr de lui.  
« Oh… Mais c'est toi en fait, c'est pas moi. »  
Il comprit pourquoi Gringe le fixait avec cet air de gosse coupable, qui craint d'avouer à ses parents qu'il a fait une connerie. Et pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, aussi.  
« Déjà je ferais pas la gueule comme un connard.  
\- Je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Si. Tu fais la gueule.  
\- C'était chelou.  
\- On devait être bien bourré en tout cas.  
\- J'ai vomi après.  
\- Je le prends bien.  
\- Mais c'est super bizarre quand même. Non ?  
\- Non tranquille, ça m'arrive des fois.  
\- … T'es sérieux ?  
\- Non. Je disais ça pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais ça a pas marché des masses.  
\- Ouais pas trop non.  
\- T'es pd Gringe ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! T'es fou ?!  
\- Bah j'sais pas, t'as bandé sur moi.  
\- T'as une manière d'aborder le problème…  
\- Quel problème ?  
\- Non. Non je suis carrément pas pd.  
\- Voilà qui consolide ma théorie du surplus d'alcool dans le sang alors.  
\- Ouais. Peut-être bien.  
\- T'es une vraie meuf.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Tu te prends la tête pour de la merde.  
\- Parle. T'as vu la crise que tu viens de me taper là ?  
\- C'est pas faux.  
\- Mais ce que je t'ai dit… Ca te... surprends pas genre ? Ca a pas l'air de te déranger. »  
Si ça le dérangeait, ce serait plus pareil. S'il le prenait au sérieux, les choses changeraient. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elles changent. Alors…  
« J'y crois pas trop à ton histoire. T'étais mort, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Et puis, honnêtement… Qui pourrait résister à un tel visage ? »

« Bon. C'est bien beau tout ça mais faut que je t'avoue que là j'suis quand même un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Bah ouais je vois bien. Du coup ça me met mal à l'aise aussi. »

« N'empêche Gringe, si on apprend que t'es pd j'serais fier d'être le premier mec sur qui t'as kiffé.  
\- Putain fermes ta gueule, j'suis pas pd. Et t'es dégueulasse.  
\- Ca va, je rigole.  
\- Ouais non mais là je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de rigoler à propos de ça.  
\- T'as envie d'en faire quoi ?  
\- Bah idéalement de l'oublier. »

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps du coup ? Vis-à-vis du fait qu'on est un peu mal à l'aise, tout ça…  
\- Bah ouais, faut te réadapter à ma présence.  
\- T'es chiant.  
\- Quoi ? T'as peur de répondre une nouvelle fois à mon sex appeal ?  
\- Déjà j'vois pas de quel sex appeal tu parles, et puis arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Tu me fous les boules. » 

* * *

Ce qui se passait était tout bonnement horrible. Si au début Orel n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des déclarations de Gringe, c'est après un court laps de temps qu'il se rendit compte des dégâts qu'elles avaient provoqué. Il y pensait un peu. Carrément même, en fait, tout le temps. Putain, ça le hantait. Il était là, assis à côté de Guillaume, et la vérité c'est qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier, de temps en temps, vers l'entre-jambe de son partenaire. Comme pour vérifier. Et ça, il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'admettre. Lui qui pensait que tout allait repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé devait bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Enfin. Tout avait repris comme avant. A la différence près qu'une certaine tension s'était installée. Il faisait comme si il ne se rendait compte de rien, et Gringe aussi, il le voyait bien. Ce qui voulait donc dire que Gringe savait que Aurélien savait. Et putain que ça la foutait mal. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait un si gros malaise. En plus Gringe était décalqué, d'aucun secours pour lui.  
« Alors, maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais t'arrête le sky ?  
\- Je pense que c'est une meilleure idée.  
\- Soit. A la tienne, alors. »

« C'est quand ton anniversaire déjà ?  
\- Parfois j'ai du mal à suivre le cours de tes pensées. Le 20 février.  
\- Et t'as quel âge ?  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi Orel, tu sais très bien, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi.  
\- T'es vieux.  
\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai pris en sagesse.  
\- Mouais ?  
\- Quoi, mouais ?  
\- La sagesse c'est le lot de consolation de la jeunesse.  
\- Note la, celle-ci. »

« Je te ressers ?  
\- Non. Tranquille, si je bois encore je vais m'endormir.  
\- De toute façon il va être 5 heures, ça va être l'heure d'aller se coucher.  
\- Viens on regarde un film ?  
\- Ok. »

* * *

Aurélien était allongé sur le canapé, le regard posé sur la télévision ou se jouait une scène culte du Diner de Cons « Il s'appelle Juste Leblanc », Guillaume s'était levé pour aller chercher un autre verre de sky. Là, il commençait à être vraiment torché, et c'était pour calmer la chaleur qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait vu Orel lancer un petit regard à sa teub qu'il avait décidé d'arroser le feu d'alcool. Ça puait la bonne idée, déjà. Mais Aurélien avait ranger la bouteille. Ranger ou cacher de toute façon pour le plus grand, ça revenait au même. Il n'était pas en état de chercher.  
« Elle est où la bouteille Orel ?  
\- Y en a plus.  
\- Tu mens, il en restait encore.  
\- Jamais voyons.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me la donner ?  
\- Parce qu'on est assez torché pour une soirée en binôme.  
\- « Une soirée en binôme », comment tu parles toi ?  
\- Je te la passerai pas.  
\- Donne-la moi Orel.  
\- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?  
\- Qu'est ce que je vais te faire ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais.. ? »  
Un léger frisson traversa le haut du dos de Gringe. Ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Mon Dieu, la chair de poule qui s'était emparée de ses bras.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse ? »  
Pure sensation de malaise qui émanait de tout le corps de Guillaume. Putain, il priait pour sa gêne ne soit pas aussi palpable que bruyante dans ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il était en train de chauffer son pote ? Ou est-ce que c'est son pote qui avait commencé à le chauffer ? Bien sûr que non, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu sexuel dans la réplique d'Orel, c'est lui qui l'avait ressenti comme ça parce qu'il était toujours putain de hanté par le souvenir de sa propre érection. Érection ? Mon Dieu ! Gringe baissa la tête vers son entre-jambe, ouf, rien à signaler. Tout était calme là-en-bas, même si pendant une petite dizaine de secondes il avait senti son bas-ventre commencer à chauffer délicieusement, quelques minutes avant.  
« Un expresso si t'es sympa. Et si t'es raiment de bonne humeur, tu peux aussi aller me chercher un croissant. »  
Guillaume remercia silencieusement Dieu d'avoir fait d'Orel le personnage Candide qu'il était.  
« Pas de souci. Ce sera tout ?  
\- Non. »  
Aurélien quitta enfin la télé des yeux pour se redresser et regarder Gringe par-dessus le dossier du canapé.  
« Je voudrais aussi que tu arrêtes d'être chelou. Ça devient gênant. »  
L'aîné ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma presque instantanément. Bien sûr que toutes ses petites phases de merde n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Oui, certes sont binôme était Candide, mais aussi il était tout sauf con. Ses joues le chauffèrent. Il rougissait. Le grand Guillaume Tranchant rougissait, face à Aurélien Contentin.  
« Arrête de te mettre la pression. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu me parles tu.. Tu réfléchis à tes mots, je sais pas. T'es plus aussi naturel qu'avant avec moi. Et si c'est à cause de cette histoire de gaulle, juste laisse tomber. Arrête d'y penser. »  
Il n'aimait pas cette posture. Il n'aimait pas qu'aujourd'hui, et ce pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, Aurélien soit plus confiant que lui-même. Il n'aimait pas se sentir en position de faiblesse. Il avait clairement un gros penchant dominant. Les iris de son colocataire l'épiaient sans un bruit, dansantes sous la lumière des néons. Il avait l'air... inquiet ? Non, pas inquiet, contrarié. Pourquoi ? Sous ses lèvres une légère barbe de quelques jours. 3, 4 peut-être ? Quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Il connaissait ce visage par cœur. Il y a peu, il représentait même la chose la plus familière à ses yeux. Maintenant, il l'intimidait. Il avait des pensées pour ce visage qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Il le trouvait doux. Il le trouvait beau.


End file.
